Keeping Your Silence
by ScriptedScarlet
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is dead. In the midst of a government upheaval, Koby is left to help pick up the pieces, and to grieve. He and Helmeppo are assigned to reforming Impel Down, where Koby finds an old foe that he thought long bested and forgotten. Alvida has been keeping Koby's secret for over a decade. And she's been waiting to strike back at the Marine who put her in Impel Down.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternately titled "Dialectics."**

**For the One Piece Big Bang 2019. I don't own One Piece, I own nothing.**

**Thank you to Gabi, my illustrator, thank you. Thank you for being on this journey with me.**

**I have tried all the old tricks, but this site refuses to let me post any semblance of a link, no matter how I space out the characters. I ask you please to check out Gabiarts or Yamineftis on Tumblr and take a look at her absolutely beautiful art for this fic.**

**This fanfic draws thematically from a few key concepts of Dialectical Behavioral Therapy. I sprinkled these themes in merely to suggest how I envision someone who is highly sensitive/empathetic might regulate an astute sense of Observation Haki. This is a fanfic is not intended to be a substitute for professional advice, diagnosis or treatment. Cheers! - your neighborhood weeb therapist.**

**Originally posted on A03. Updating here for consistency's sake. **

* * *

Dialectics: (noun) _Disputation or debate, esp intended to resolve differences between two views rather than to establish one of them as true*_

_* _One of the core values in the context of Dialectical Behavioral Therapy: the concept that two opposites or opposing views can coexist within oneself and interpersonally. I.e. that one can be both frightened and brave, both emotional and logical, both resent and care for someone.

Aims to validate the truth in two opposing sides by viewing them as "both/and" as opposed to "either/or" or black and white thinking.

* * *

_...To survive, we'd all turn thief_

_and rascal, or so says the fox, _

_with her coat of an elegant scoundrel, _

_her white knife of a smile, _

_who knows just where she's going:_

_to steal something _

_that doesn't belong to her - _

_some chicken, or one more chance, _

_or other life_.

_-From "Red Fox" by Margaret Atwood._

* * *

PROLOGUE

Koby could feel the swells and throngs of the thousands of souls in Impel Down, their auras wailing, crying out to him.

Koby had never liked Impel Down, the place made his Observation Haki ache. No matter how grounded, how mindful he was, he was always left feeling depleted, exhausted by the feeling so many emotions, so many souls.

And yet despite the noise of the multitudes of souls, there was one, just one, he was desperate to see.

The lift rattled to halt, opening its grainy doors into the pitch black of Level Six.

"_MEEEEEAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

Koby shook his head, incredulous, that even in hell - Luffy's main priority was still food.

He rounded the corner down the small hallway, Luffy's voice echoing off the walls.

"Shishishi! There you are, Koby! Took you long enough! Didjya bring me some meat?"

The chains rattled as Luffy sat as upright as he could, chained to the wall of a cell on Level Six.

He was beaming with delight as if he was sitting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and not locked in the depths of the worst prison on the seas.

"I did," said Koby, smiling weakly.

"I don't know how you see anything down here, it's so dark, I'd get lost, shishishi…" Luffy chuckled. "I thought you were gonna bring Gramps this time, neh?"

"Garp is….occupied," said Koby, forlornly.

"Hnnggg," Luffy pouted. "How's what's-his-face with the funny chin?"

"Helmeppo? He's fine," Koby said unlocking the cell door and stepping inside

"Can you unlock my cuffs? My nose itches, I haven't been able to pick it all week!"

"_That's_ what you're worried about, Luffy-san?"

"Pleeaassse…"

"You know I will, Luffy-san," said Koby. He unlocked Luffy's cuffs, releasing his hands from the heavy shackles that kept his arms spread to the wall.

"Meeeaaattt!"

Luffy tore into the massive shank Koby had smuggled him from the kitchen, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Is all you think about food in a time like this, Luffy?"

"Sooooo gooooddd…" moaned Luffy, apparently in his own world of meat.

Koby drew his knees up to his chest in the dark, miserable cell.

"You haven't changed, Luffy," said Koby quietly. "You even look the same; not a day older than seventeen."

"Yeah?" said Luffy, swallowing. "You try getting wrinkles being made of rubber!"

"Do you remember when we met?" asked Koby.

"Hmmm? How long ago was it?" Luffy cocked his head. Koby could never quite tell from Luffy's expression if he was confused or being perceptive.

"Oh Luffy-san, I don't know. Over a fifteen, maybe sixteen years by now?" Koby sighed. "I still remember you bursting out of that barrel like it was yesterday."

"I don't."

"Oh come now Luffy! You're joking!"

"Ehhhh, it was a while ago," said Luffy, tilting his head. "Wasn't there some big lady or something?"

"Oh, you mean Alvida?"

"Yeahhh!" said Luffy, thickly through a mouthful of meat. "Alfffeeda! Sheb joined up wib Buggy! Wh-ebver happned to her?"

"Oh, she's in here somewhere," said Koby, gesturing vaguely.

"Wha? Here in Impel Down? Really?!"

"Yeah, I arrested her," said Koby, cracking a hesitant grin. "Awhile ago, actually. I said I was going to, so when they got rid of the warlord system, Helmeppo and I went after her."

He felt a funny mixture of pride and sheepishness, remembering shouting at Alvida that he would join the Marines and arrest her, seconds before Luffy had stepped in and punched her.

"Woooowwwww," said Luffy, his eyes large. He looked around, as if expecting Alvida to stroll around the corner. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Somewhere alone so that she couldn't talk about me being her cabin boy."

"Hmm? Do you ever visit her?"

"What?" balked Koby. "Why would I do that?"

"You're visiting me," Luffy shrugged.

"You're my friend, Luffy-san!" said Koby. "Alvida's not my friend!"

"She doesn't have to be for you to visit her," shrugged Luffy. "When I visited here I made friends with Buggy and Crocodile and that guy with the funny hair. And Jinbei! And Ivankov!"

Koby groaned and stifled a chuckle, shaking his head at Luffy's childlike simplicity, undaunted even in the depths of Impel Down.

He sat, staring out the bars that were Luffy's home now, as Luffy happily chewed away at the meat, guileless, boundless as always.

"Oh, Luffy-san," Koby whispered. "What are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: SPECIAL REPORT**

The King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, was killed yesterday in a clash following a tumultuous coup against the World Government, led by the nations of Alabasta, Dressrosa, Fishman Island, Zou, Wano and Elbaf. Also present in the clash were members of the Revolutionary Army and the Straw Hat pirates. At least seventy-four are confirmed dead, with dozens more injured. Also among the deceased are Vice Admiral Garp and former Fleet Admiral Sakazuki.

Monkey D. Luffy was scheduled to be executed at Marineford following his arrest in Fuschia Town by Rear Admiral Koby. Many nations had demanded clemency from Fleet Admiral Sakazuki to spare Luffy's life.

Sources indicate that several families of Celestial Dragons were taken hostage by the Revolutionary Army during the clash as Mariejois was being evacuated. It is believed that St. Donquixote Misogard supported the efforts of the Revolutionary army and smuggled them into Mariejois prior to the coup.

A faction of roughly one thousand Marine soldiers had defected in solidarity to join the uprising, led by Vice Admiral Garp, Vice Admiral Smoker and Lieutenant Tashigi and Rear Admiral Koby.

Garp was killed by Sakazuki in a final stand to save Luffy's life, but not before Garp had dealt him serious injury. Sakazuki was taken down by Rear Admiral Koby, Vice Admiral Smoker, Sabo of the Revolutionary Army, and the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates.

In light of recent events and outcry from the public and nations participating in the World Government, these Marines will be overseeing major governmental reform.

The Reverie is expected to be held within the year. The working government has announced reform with focus on dismantling the caste system of the Celestial Dragons, abolishing the slave trade and Buster Call sanctions, implementing new policies in Impel Down, and redefining the criminal definition of piracy. Public support has been overwhelmingly positive. The few surviving families of the Celestial Dragons have been cooperative.

"It is time for a new era," standing Fleet Admiral Tsuru announced this morning. "One that has been a very long time coming. I fully support our Marines who took a stand for true justice, and I will gladly give the last of my years to foster a new government, one that truly represents that justice."

The Revolutionary army will be overseeing all further press releases to ensure public transparency.

The Straw Hat pirates have vanished.

The World Economic Times stands in solidarity with all whose lives were lost. This is a developing story.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT DAY: IMPEL DOWN.**

**APPROXIMATELY THREE MONTHS AFTER THE DEATH OF MONKEY D. LUFFY**

"But what do you mean less torture?!" Sadi-chan shrieked dramatically. "Screams are the food of my soul! _Mmmmmmm!_ I have to whip! I have to maim! Life isn't worth living if I can't administer a minimum of twelve servings of pain a day!"

Koby blanched, as Sadi sprawled herself across the table, sobbing. He glanced around the table, waiting for a staff member to do…something.

The gathered Impel Down staff all seemed relatively unphased by Sadi's behavior, as if this was your average Tuesday staff meeting. Warden Hannyabal seemed preoccupied with stroking his overly large chin in the reflection of his coffee cup.

"WHAT WILL MY JOB SATISFACTION BE?" she wailed.

Vice Admiral Bastille had cautioned Koby and Helmeppo that his daughter was ' a touch eccentric ,' but 'really quite sweet once you got to know her .' Koby wasn't quite sure that 'eccentric' was the right word to describe Sadi, or the way she had tried to bite his ear when he came to the meeting.

"WHAT WILL I _EAT?!_"

_"Eat?_" repeated Helmeppo. "Umm...is there an issue with the staff having adequate food?"

"Oh for god's sake," muttered Domino. The blonde Vice Warden, (whom Koby half-believed was running the prison for Warden Hannyabal), leaned over and whispered something in Sadi's ear, glaring.

Sadi's head immediately shot up and she flushed a deep red that nearly matched her hair, before grinning almost sheepishly at Domino.

"Continue," said Domino, brusquely to Koby and Helmeppo.

Impel Down had lived up to its reputation as a literal Dante's Inferno. The rumors of the inhumane torture were unfortunately true, and then some. In the current government reform, Admiral Smoker had delegated Koby and Helmeppo to essentially...fixing the place.

Surprisingly, most of the staff were professional and likeable enough. They were an efficient, if not quirky bunch who truly just wanted to do their jobs, and for the past decades, their jobs had been literal torture.

"Thank you for visiting my Impel Down!" said Hannyabal enthusiastically after the meeting concluded. Vice Warden Magellan had left twenty minutes early to use the restroom and had not returned. "I say _my_ Impel Down, because _I_ am the warden!"

"Thank you for your visit, Rear Admiral, and Captain," Domino cut in quickly. "Please feel free to continue your tour of the facilities. We will assist in any way we can with the transition process. Oh, and don't worry about Sadi-chan, she just likes to be melodramatic" she added, with a smirk. "I know how to keep her on a tight leash."

Her hand brushed the polished riding crop at her waist and Koby flushed uncomfortably.

"Of-of course!" he stammered, smiling back. "Thank you for having us."

"She's the one running the show," muttered Helmeppo quietly as Domino turned away.

Koby didn't respond. As soon as the staff had turned away, the professional smile had dropped from his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

Koby looked up as Helmeppo placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel Helmeppo's concern pressing against him.

"Yeah," Koby nodded, automatically. "Just, I'd like to get out of here."

"I know," said Helmeppo. "Let's finish up. You're headed down to Level Four, right? I'll meet you at the exit after Domino shows me the intake process. They apparently throw people in boiling water."

"That's...great," said Koby, feeling very ill.

"That's why we're here, I suppose" sighed Helmeppo. "I'll see you in a bit."

Koby nodded, and returned to his clipboard.

The prison felt stifling to him, his Observation Haki picking up on hundreds of souls, all desperate, sorrowful, vengeful, afraid.

And yet so empty.

Empty of that one, guileless, beaming smile that had laughed even in the darkest depths of Impel Down.

He ducked into the elevator, grateful to be alone to brush the moisture from his eyes.

He tried to bring himself back to the present and ground himself, the words on his clipboard blurring before him.

One of the primary ethical concerns to be addressed was the use of solitary confinement. From what Koby had gathered, solitary was used for two purposes. One was punishment, the other was to seclude prisoners who had potentially dangerous information. The most notable example Koby could think of immediately was Doflamingo. Such prisoners needed to be secluded lest they choose to their disclose compromising secrets to their fellow inmates.

Still, Koby noted, such conditions would still need to be humane. People could go mad in isolation.

He hastily dragged his arm across his face again as the lift clattered to a halt on Level Four, his hand shaking slightly on the clipboard.

He was wishing he had shed his heavy Marine coat as the lift clambered into the suffocating heat of Level Four. The solitary wing for his inspection was marked off on a small map. Helmeppo and a few other Marines under their orders were examining other floors.

Despite the furnace of boiling blood (_"Mmmm….What do you mean we can't have a furnace of blood? What are we supposed to heat level four with?!_) the corridors seemed to take little light from the blazing fire, and remained dingy and dark.

He slowly made his way down the hallways, sweat beading up behind his neck and under his arms.

As he made his way further down the first marked corridor, he noted that the very least, the heat seemed mildly less intense. Perhaps it was a trade off of solitary confinement: isolation, but secluded from the worst of the heat. Still uncomfortably hot. He would have to determine if such was the same in the Freezing Hell as well.

There were multiple solitary locations across each level, but Koby's Observation Haki immediately alerted him to a presence at the end of this hallway. He would observe their condition and note if anything was compromised about their situation.

"Koby! Shishishi didjya bring me some meat?!"

He spun around, his heart springing.

The cell before him was empty.

He had half expected to see Luffy beaming out at him for a moment.

He shook his head, stared down the inky black hallway.

That wasn't his Observation or any presence he had sensed. That was the voice of his _own_ soul.

The hallway seemed to take forever, the cells empty. The light from the furnace grew dimmer the further down the hallway he walked. A pinprick of light surfaced at the end of the dingy corridor. The cell was lit, which was some comfort to the dank confines of solitude Koby supposed.

Koby's felt his Observation suddenly swell. It was hyperfocused, expanding, as if it was locked onto a familiar scent.

He knew this aura. Something wasn't right.

He had encountered many pirates during his tenure. No doubt this could have been one of the many people he had imprisoned following Rocky Port, or or the countless others during his career, or else…

Why did this soul seem so familiar?

Koby drew up to the cell, his brow furrowed in bewilderment.

It was quite unlike any cell he had ever seen in Impel Down.

A ramshackled little cot was nestled in the corner, with a few worn blankets, and a threadbare rug covered the harsh stone floor. A beaded curtain hung over the toilet and sink. A pile of books sat next to the bed, and a bouquet of fresh flowers sat on a rickety nightstand. In the center was an old-looking couch.

Koby stared at the prisoner reclining on it.

The woman was reading a copy of _Medea_, the heavy cuffs on her wrists clanking.

Koby froze on the spot.

The woman looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well...well, what a surprise this is. Hello there, sailor boy," drawled Alvida.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alvida?"

The name choked itself out of Koby's mouth, hoarse and incredulous. "What...what are you doing here?"

Alvida laughed, harshly. "What am I doing here? I believe a certain Marine is responsible for locking me in here," she said, her voice dripping with disdain. "Goodness me now, I wonder just who that was?"

Koby's stomach clenched. Still patronizing, still demeaning, after all these years….

"No, I mean…what is all _this? _" stammered Koby, gesticulating at the accommodations that were supposedly functioning as her cell.

"Well Koby, it's not exactly how I wanted to spend my twilight years," she said, waving a hand airly. The seastone cuffs clinked. "But_ someone _forced me into early retirement. Just who was that now?"

"Where did you get all this...stuff?" Koby was aware of how stupid he sounded. His mouth was becoming increasingly dry, his palms sweating in a manner than had nothing to do with the heat.

"I have many admirers," Alvida said, shrugging. "The staff has become quite accommodating over the years. And a girl from the North Blue sends me nail polish once a month. Why, you look uncomfortable, Koby. Is it the heat?"

She smirked and raised what looked like a bouquet of ostrich plumes and fanned herself as Koby stared dubiously.

He surveyed her. She had tied off the usual striped uniform that Impel Down inmates wore at her waist, no doubt due to the temperature, and was lounging in a faded bra. Her nails were a bright red, as were her lips. Clearly she had no issue getting ahold of cosmetics.

She didn't look much different. How old was she? She had to be in her thirties at this point, maybe pushing forty. But she looked largely unchanged in the years that had passed. It took Koby a moment to attribute it to her devil fruit: smooth skin can't get wrinkles.

"Why are you so….comfortable?" Koby stammered. He felt stupider by the minute, his head was swimming.

"Comfortable?" snorted Alvida, her eyes narrowed. "I have been in seastone for over a _decade _, boy. I assure you I am _anything _but comfortable." She stretched her legs across the couch, red-painted toes curled. "Please, I'm hardly the only one in here who's being accommodated. Despite Impel Down's reputation, the staff all have their favorites."

Koby was incredulous.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to disappoint you!" said Alvida, pressing a manicured hand to her chest in mock concern. "Were you expecting to find me wallowing in misery chained to the wall? Reflecting in sorrow upon my life of crime so you could gloat about justice being served? Prostrate and repented in shackles, begging for your forgiveness? Well, part of that's true," she regarded the seastone cuffs ruefully.

"And what do your 'admirers' get in return?" said Koby, though he was pretty sure he had a good idea, as his brain calculated the number of ethical violations in Alvida's cell.

"So many questions sailor boy!" said Alvida. "I was not expecting an interrogation today. If you are going to insist on this, then do come in and play a game of backgammon with me."

Koby nearly dropped the clipboard.

"What?"

"Oh really, child. Don't tell me you don't know how to play backgammon," said Alvida, rolling her eyes. "Come, I'll make us a cup of tea." She stretched and sat up. Koby wanted nothing more than to bolt, but he felt cemented to the floor.

She was so _tall _, Koby had forgotten. She seemed to loom over him as she sauntered up to the bars with surprising candor and steadiness, as though the seastone was a minor inconvenience as opposed to genuinely debilitating.

Koby was very aware of his heart rate rising.

"My, such a serious face Koby!" Alvida laughed. "Come now, where is the smiling young hero of the Marines?"

"I didn't come here for you to taunt me," said Koby, as boldly as his voice would allow. "And I certainly didn't come down here to engage in frivolities with the woman who kidnapped me and - "

"Now that's a bit harsh, Koby!" cut in Alvida. "I didn't kidnap you. You ended up on my ship of your own accord. I just decided not to let you leave."

She was leaning on the bars now, staring him down, easily standing a foot taller than him. She was far, _far _too close.

"I'm not playing your games, Alvida," said Koby, turning away. "You may be able to pull the wool over the staff's eyes, but not me. If you'll excuse me, I have reports to make."

"Oh I know, Koby. You're so busy nowadays," Alvida cooed. "It's been all over the newspapers. You took down a dangerous radical, again proving yourself the charming, boy hero of the Marines, and now you're the beaming face of reform for the new government."

Koby turned back to look at her. She had fixed him with a look that he did not particularly like.

"It would be a shame if someone were to mess all that up for you."

Koby felt as though his stomach had just been plunged in ice water. He grounded himself, and willed himself to look back at her.

"Oh, and do tell Alvida, _how _are you going to mess things up from the bottom of Impel Down," he said, turning and leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed.

"Well Koby, you made it very clear upon my arrest that you had _concerns _about me... _talking _," said Alvida. "It seemed like you were rather worried that I was going to go and spread rumors about you….now why would I do that?"

"Indeed," said Koby. "Why would you do that, Alvida? What would you stand to gain from spreading gossip about me that no one is going to believe at this point? Your conditions here wouldn't improve, and you seem to be so...taken care of."

"Well, its just in this terrifying new age and all these political transitions, it just really is _so _very hard to know what to believe," said Alvida gesturing as broadly as her shackled hands would allow. "Why, the people want someone they can trust! And understandably so. There's already been so much corruption in the government. It would really be such a scandal if the pure, good-hearted war hero of the Marines was hiding a secret history with _piracy. _"

The knot in Koby's stomach tightened and seemed to be swelling upward into his chest. His mouth was very dry.

"Quite frankly I am surprised you managed to join the Marines at all, given our connection," said Alvida, regarding her nails. "Something must have happened to make your recruiters skip over things."

"And if there was?" said Koby, trying to keep the desperation from creeping into the edges of his voice. "Who would believe the words of a has-been pirate from the bottom of Impel Down, over a Marine in good standing? Who would believe some criminal just looking to get even with the Marine who put her away?"

"Oh of course, you're absolutely right," said Alvida, waving a hand. "A Marine in your standing is _obviously _beyond reproach. But these are troubled times Koby. Surely you have enemies. And your little affiliation with Straw Hat Luffy is hardly a state secret. And in this rocky political climate...people just might, _hear _things, Koby. People might suspect things. People _talk _, Koby. And then someone might just decide to do some poking around. Can you believe the headlines - the brightest star of the Marines, building his entire career on lies…"

The coiled knot of fear in his stomach gave way into anger. Koby could feel himself getting very warm in a way that had nothing to do with the heat - he was desperately trying to remain grounded against the sickening swell of emotion.

"Why _now_?" demanded Koby, his nails digging into his palms. "You've had years here Alvida, why now?"

"Oh please sailor boy, I'm a patient woman, when I want to be," said Alvida. "If I had been blabbing about our little connection the day they dragged me down here kicking and screaming no one would have ever believed me. But I have rapport now. I'm on good terms with the staff...obviously," she gestured to her surroundings. "I have people who will _listen _."

The knot in Koby's stomach and chest had swollen into a massive fist, clenched around his racing heart.

"Go ahead, call my bluff," said Alvida airily, turning and sitting back down her couch. "Who would believe a batty old pirate claiming Rear Admiral Koby was her cabin boy back in her days of the East Blue. Of course, no one would believe such drivel! But it certainly would make for quite the conversation, even if it's nothing but silly gossip tossed around between the Impel Down guards. And I mean, obviously since the golden boy of the Marines has _nothing _to hide, he wouldn't mind if those rumors just _happened _to get around for people to do some poking in the right places, because there would be _nothing _to find, and because he has _nothing _to hide…."

Koby's mind was spinning. CP0 could dig up dirt on anyone. Were all of the agents loyal to him? He had no way of knowing. He _knew _he couldn't pass a background check if it came to that. His entire life could be shattered, all because of this...

"….right, Koby?"

He was losing control, his mind blank with fear. He could feel the grip on his Observation slipping. He could feel a nauseating aura of spite off her, swelling into his emotions.

He was speaking before he even realized the words were out his mouth.

"What do you want?" The voice was not his own.

Alvida regarded him, smirking. He could see the checkmate in her eyes.

"I want to get _out _of here, you idiot," she said. "What do you think I want?"

Koby blanched. He should have expected this.

He did not particularly want to let Alvida out of Impel Down. It would be a complete undoing what had been such an important milestone for him. On top of that, with the government reform in progress, Impel Down was in a state of limbo. Even if he called in favors, it could be months before someone picked up Alvida's case to try to assess parole.

"Alvida," said Koby. "I-I don't think that's possible. The government is in shambles. I am trying to pick up the pieces. I can't possibly -"

"Well the government is going to have a lot harder time putting itself back together if one of their key players is under investigation for ties to crimes of piracy," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Impel Down has come under questioning for its ethical practices. Prisoners will be pardoned, crimes re-assessed and -"

"Alvida, you were co-captain to a _warlord _," hissed Koby. "You fenced mercenaries! That's not the sort of thing we can just waltz up for consideration of a government pardon! It's not as though you just jumped into a raft and thought you would go treasure hunting, and got scooped up by Marines. _Those _are the people who will get pardons. _You _were allied with a warlord."

"So what I was doing, as co-captain to a warlord, was _legal _at the time. Therefore, I shouldn't be in here for crimes that weren't even considered crimes when I had government protection -"

"Yes, well kidnapping me _was _indeed a crime, and you were imprisoned for piracy, kidnapping, resisting arrest, and assaulting me upon arrest -"

"Again with the kidnapping!" said Alvida, pressing a hand to her head dramatically. "You _walked _onto my ship. Be thankful I liked you enough to keep you around for two years and didn't just throw you overboard."

"I don't have time for this!" snapped Koby.

Alvida stared him down. The swell of her malice against his own emotions was sickening.

"Listen _cabin boy _," Alvida hissed. "I've kept my silence all these years, and frankly I am tired of it. You agree to get me out of here, or the next time my lovely acquaintance Leopold comes down here to bring me a new novel and worship my feet, I'll tell him a fun little story about a cabin boy I once had, with pink hair, named Koby - and yes that's right, just like the Rear Admiral, how funny, what a coincidence…"

"Alvida, these sorts of things take time," said Koby, desperately. "It couldn't even happen right away! I would have to petition for your case to be reviewed, maybe couple it with a few other pirates who were arrested around your time so it's not suspicious -"

"I'm not unreasonable, Koby," said Alvida, waving a hand, her shackles clanking. "I know that I cannot reasonably expect to walk out of here tomorrow. The world is changing. So in the meantime, while you poke my files in the right direction and I play hurry up and wait….you can come visit me."

Koby gaped at her. "Come again?"

"Let me rephrase that for you. You _will _come visit me."

Koby stared. "Why?"

"So that we can have a cup of tea and play backgammon, and I can hear about the world and watch you squirm." said Alvida, turning to recline back into the couch, a cat-like smirk on her face.

"I can't visit you Alvida, that's absurd."

"You are overseeing a good deal of Impel Down's reform," said Alvida, stretching her legs across the couch. "Whenever you drop by for a visit to check up on everyone's daily allotment of torture, and make sure Sadi-chan and Domino are following all the new rules, you can come drop in to see me as well. I don't think that is unreasonable."

Koby found that highly unreasonable.

"You visited someone _else _quite frequently," said Alvida, quietly, her eyebrows raised.

Koby's throat suddenly felt very tight, his fingertips numb. After all, _all _these years...Had he learned nothing? Had he not changed from that miserable little cabin boy on her ship?

Where was Luffy? Where was Luffy to show up with that beaming smile and punch the problem away, Luffy to send her flying into the ocean and -

Luffy was dead.

He had no fight in him.

Not for this.

"Fine." he said, through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his voice even. "I'll petition your case and…"

He swallowed, his hands trembling and numb.

"...and I'll visit you."

"Splendid," said Alvida, her eyes narrowing like a cat that was playing with its food.

Checkmate.

"I'll look forward to it, sailor boy."

She waved her hand at him, manicured nails contrasting sharply with the heavy shackles. She was dismissing him.

He turned, and walked slowly down the corridor. His hands felt like weights, his heart as though it was about to burst up through his chest.

"_You visited someone else quite frequently."_

"_Shishishi, but Koby, this is how it's supposed to be! It started with us, it's gonna end with us! Shishsishi,"_

This was not how it was supposed to be.

Koby ducked into an empty cell and vomited, his body wracked with sobs.

* * *

**So - I'm going to maybe post another chapter or two here, but if I'm not really getting any readership or audience, I may just delete the story. I fulfilled my requirements for the One Piece Big Bang 2019, and it just seems like I have more audience right now on other platforms - which is totally okay, but I'm not going to post my full Big Bang fic if I really don't have anyone down for this story. So if you are enjoying this, please let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Koby began training his Observation Haki, he learned that there were two Kobys in his brain.

There was Logical Koby. Logical Koby was smart, resourceful, and a doggedly hard worker. Logical Koby was analytical, learned the seven powers as fast as any CP0 member, and had shot to Captain faster than any Marine recruit. Logical Koby could weigh the cost-benefit analysis of any battle, any situation, and rattle off the cold hard facts in seconds. Logical Koby had built him a raft to get off of Alvida's island.

Emotional Koby had gotten in the way of him actually using it.

Emotional Koby burst through all logic and reason with tears and melodrama. Emotional Koby was the voice who screamed _"Impossible!"_ and _"No! No! No!"_ in his head. He been told not to called Emotional Koby the 'crybaby' but Koby had not found a better word for him. Sobbing, crying, afraid, anxious, every emotion was amplified by one hundred when Emotional Koby was in control.

But Emotional Koby was also intuitive, empathetic, sensitive. All things critical to Observation Haki.

Emotion Koby was pure empath, and his Observation Haki was near unparalleled. His Emotion Mind's ability to sense the souls of all things was the power behind his Observation Haki. He wouldn't feel the souls of others as strongly as he did, if he did not feel his own emotions so strongly.

And thus a balance of the two, his Emotion self and Logic self, allowed him to use his Observation as effectively as he did. The two of them together made...a well-balanced Koby. _Both_ of them were integral to not only his Observation Haki, but to his day to day life.

However Emotion Koby was now in complete control and could focus on nothing the horrifying agreement he had just made. There was no balance, no middle path, just his own terror and pounding heart, and now every agonized soul in Impel Down wailed in his head.

Logical Koby pulled in a last haul to maintain some sense of composure, but Koby knew it wouldn't last long, as the lift rattled back up to the main floor.

"COOOOOOBYYYY….._Mmmmmmmm_," drawled Sadi-chan, suddenly appearing like a lion in pink leather. "I have drafted my _own_ proposal on the implementation of torture. I would like you to take it into consideration. These new regulations are too mmmmmmm…._strict!_ And not in a good way!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, look at his face, you're terrifying the boy," snapped Domino, grabbing Sadi by the ear. "Rear Admiral, do please feel free to drop by whenever you need to. I assure you, we want to support the World Government in this transition."

"But _mmmm_….Domino…."

"You've scared him enough today, come now," snapped Domino. "We're going to have a chat about showing _restraint_. With demonstrations," she added, her gloved hand clenched over the cuffs she carried.

Koby couldn't help but be grateful Domino had misread his panicked complection to be discomfort, and he booked it for the exit as fast as he professionally could.

"Hey, took you long enough," said Helmeppo, who was waiting by the staff entrance. "You got what you need? You -"

He faltered. "Koby, what is it?" he asked.

"Not here," Koby whispered.

Indeed, a small faction of reporters had gathered at the docks by the entrance. Since the fall of the government, Smoker had elected to allow the press greater access to world government facilities, to ensure transparency in the in transition process.

"Right," said Helmeppo. "I got you."

Helmeppo took the lead down the dock, Koby behind him, as several reporters jostled close.

"Rear Admiral, what are the government's plans on improving conditions in Impel Down?"

"What do you have to say about the use of torture in World Government facilities?"

"Is it true there is a bloodthirsty mutant koala?"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Sadi-chan screamed, suddenly bursting out the door. "SHE'S NOT A MUTANT! SHE'S AN AWAKENED ZOAN! MY CHILDREN ONLY LUST FOR THE BLOOD OF CRIMINALS! THEY ONLY MAIM AND TORTURE THOSE WHO DESERVE IT! YOU WORMS WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE LOVING EMBRACE OF AN AWAKENED ZOAN KOALAAAAAAAA…."

Domino had resolutely dragged her back inside on leash.

A thin vein pulsed in Helmeppo's forehead.

"So this is transparency…" Koby managed to mutter. His Observation was swimming from person to person, nauseatingly.

Helmeppo gripped Koby's shoulder.

"The World Government has gathered initial data on the practices of Impel Down," Helmeppo said to those assembled. "We will release a statement to the public outlining our plans once it has been drafted and approved. Full transparency is our goal, and thusly we do not want to release any statements on the policies we plan to implement until they have been finalized. Yes, there is a koala. Please, no more questions."

Helmeppo quickly ushered Koby down the dock and onto their ship.

"Set sail," he commanded one of the Marines on deck. "We're meeting below deck, do not disturb us."

"Yes sir!"

"For god's sake…" muttered Helmeppo, rubbing his temples. "That woman is a nightmare. Maybe she's a zoan herself, that's why she likes those things. Jeez…"

Koby sunk into a chair, staring blankly. There were no longer thousands of throbbing souls. Only his own heart pounding in his ears.

"You look like a mess, said Helmeppo. "I'll make us some tea."

Koby nodded, numbly, as Helmeppo busied himself with the kettle.

"I _knew_ this was going to be too much," Helmeppo said, irritably. "I _told_ Smoker you needed to be assigned somewhere else, off re-writing the Buster Call sanctions or helping repair Mariejois. _Why_ he thought to send us to Impel Down, I don't know. I told him to split us up if he had to, I knew it would do you no good to go right back to where Luffy was."

_Where Luffy was._

How that voice had echoed down the corridors of Impel Down.

_"Shishishi! There you are Koby! Took you long enough! Didjya bring me some meat?"_

All that was left in Impel Down was now….

Koby shuddered and broke down into fresh sobs.

Helmeppo placed a steaming mug in front of him.

"Drink the tea," he said.

Tentatively, Koby took a sip, He immediately choked and spit it out.

"What did you put in that?"

"Two shots of brandy," said Helmeppo, sitting down opposite him. "Now, calm yourself. Emotional Koby needs Logical Koby. Let's find the middle or whatever you call it."

Emotional Koby. Crybaby Koby. The Koby that would always be there.

The Koby that gave into Alvida.

Koby took another sip of the liquored tea and sighed.

"...it wasn't just Luffy" he said. "I mean...it wasn't all him…"

"It must have been hard," said Helmeppo.

"It was like my Observation was playing tricks on me," said Koby, cupping his head in his hands. "One minute it was like...like he was there . Like I could _feel_ him. But that's...that's not what…"

He faltered.

"It wasn't Luffy," he said quietly. Koby gulped, trying to compose himself. "It was.."

It was as though he couldn't even bring himself to say her name. "It was..._her._"

"Sadi?" said Helmeppo. "Look I know she's wild, we're going to have a hell of a time managing public relations with her around, but I didn't think she bit your ear too hard, did she? I'll be having a few words with Bastille about his 'eccentric' daughter to say the least."

"No, not Sadi," said Koby, shaking his head. He took another sip of tea, the liquor burning an unnatural warmth in his chest.

He looked around, even though he knew he and Helmeppo were alone. He flexed his Observation just gently enough to make sure no one was eavesdropping. The rest of their crew were above deck, occupied, setting sail. He and Helmeppo were alone.

Koby swallowed, and slowly looked up to meet Helmeppo's furrowed gaze.

"It was...Alvida."

Koby felt the surge of emotion run through Helmeppo. It was cold, calculating, and protective.

"Shit," Helmeppo said.

"She's in solitary," said Koby.

"Yeah no kidding, we stuck her there so she couldn't talk about you."

"She's…" Koby trailed off. "She's become...rather comfortable over the years." He twisted his hands awkwardly. "She gets things, I guess. Like, she has a couch. And the guards bring her stuff. Books, and flowers and stuff..." he trailed off lamely.

"A _couch?_"

"Yeah. The staff really likes her it seems."

Helmeppo stood up. "I'm calling Magellan," he said. "Hannyabal might put up with shenanigans like that, but prison reform or not, I'll not have that harlot cozying up to -"

"Helmeppo, no!" said Koby, his hand shaking on the tea cup. "You can't!"

"Damn right I will," said Helmeppo, grabbing the den den mushi off the navigation table. "If Sadi is dying for someone to torture in the midst of this reform, it can be Alvida, clearly she - "

"Helmeppo she's blackmailing me!" Koby blurted out.

Helmeppo froze.

"What?"

Koby broke down into fresh sobs.

"She...She s-says the guards trust her. They'll listen t-to her. Sh-she said that if I don't g-get her out of there, she'll tell everyone I was her c-cabin boy, and she'll ruin things for me..."

Helmeppo had gone very pale.

"And she wants me to v-visit," said Koby finally. "To make sure I'm actually _doing_ it...trying to get her out.."

Helmeppo put down the den den mushi. Very slowly he walked back to the table and sat back down opposite Koby.

"Shit." he said quietly, running fingers through his long hair. "Like, of all the things…"

"She...she said that she's been waiting," murmured Koby. "She knows the government is screwed up right now, she knows that you and me are on the forefront. She's waited all this time for the right moment to threaten me, when I'm most vulnerable."

"Shit," Helmeppo repeated. "Yeah, I mean...if this were literally _any_ other time. Christ, nobody would believe her, and you or I could just request she have her stuff taken away and get tortured. But now, if something like that got out about you, of all people...hell, people wouldn't _have_ to believe her, but if CP0 got wind of that, you know they'd go digging, they'd dig deep. They'd find out. You're already suspicious enough...because of..."

Helmeppo faltered.

"Because of Luffy," Koby finished, his face streaming.

"Yeah," said Helmeppo. "I mean, that's something everyone's let skate by, half the countries in the World Government had ties to him. But that doesn't mean we're not on thin ice, especially you. This is the last thing anyone would need to get ahold of…"

"And so I...I said I'd do it. I got scared. I lost control," said Koby.

He stared blankly into his tea.

"I thought I was better than this!" he sobbed. "Am I still that weak? Am I s-still that stupid cabin boy? H-Haven't I grown at all?"

Helmeppo stood up very abruptly and put his arms around Koby.

"Don't you say that," he said. "You are not the same person you were when you escaped her. She did this because she knew you were vulnerable, that _we're_ vulnerable, that's the kind of person she is. This is not because you let your emotions get the better of you."

He held Koby, tight, and Koby buried his face in Helmeppo's chest.

There was a long, drawn out silence, broken only by Koby crying.

"Alright," Helmeppo said finally. "Here's what you're going to do. You play her game. You put the paperwork in. So she walks. Fine. If that's price of her silence, so be it. You go back there and you set rules. You set limits. She does not get to jerk you around. You are not her errand boy. You are doing her a favor in return for her cooperation, and that's that. She agrees to silence in the meantime while you do what you need to to get her out, and silence upon release. Understand?"

Hands trembling, Koby nodded.

"I got your back on this, okay?" said Helmeppo. "You do what you need to do. I'll handle the worst of Impel Down. You deal with her. Alright?"

"Alright."

Helmeppo looked out the porthole at the choppy waves.

"We'll deal with this just like we're dealing with everything else."

* * *

That night Koby returned to base with Helmeppo and went to his desk. He and Helmeppo shared a small flat together with their dog, Butterscotch, just off base.

With nausea in the pit of his stomach, Koby pulled out a file.

_Petition for Government Pardon_

He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Taped around around his desk were several newspaper clippings, most of them about Luffy and his various exploits. Many of them had been exaggerated or completely falsified by the press, but Koby had read them ravenously all the same.

Koby was not vain, there were no articles clipped about his role in Marineford, about Rocky Port, or his promotions.

Instead it was Luffy's guileless smile, untouched after all those years, that beamed out at him from the clippings. How he never seemed to age, his grin the same as it was when he burst from that barrel years ago

He was jolted back to reality, remembering that Alvida's fruit also robbed her of aging naturally. She too, remained frozen in time, her appearance not only unchanged, but her spite for him as well.

He began to take down the clippings of Luffy from his desk. Each article was like a knife in the chest to see. Slowly, he folded them gently into a folder and tucked it into his desk.

A few articles remained: a short article about Garp's life before his retirement, a recipe for curry he had wanted to try, and few old cutouts from Sora, Warrior of the Sea.

And a few other unusual articles.

Most of the articles followed the usual trends of sensationalism and largely inaccurate reporting, lauding the Marines for their victories - but these particular articles, regardless of certain 'journalistic license,' Koby had chosen to save.

One article was about a pair of East Blue pirates who had aligned to take out Straw Hat Luffy, targeting him in Loguetown. They had failed and fled to the Grand Line, narrowly avoiding capture.

The duo would resurface in a later article, in which one of them had been arrested for breaking into a Marine base, believing it to be the location of the legendary St. John's treasure. His partner had somehow evaded arrest.

They appeared again, this time in a clipping about the appointment of a new warlord.

And one last, brief article about the arrest of a certain warlord conspirator following the revocation of the warlord provisions.

This article did bear Koby's name.

* * *

**Okay for real, is anyone actually reading this? So if nobody is really into it, I'm probably going to stop posting. It's just a pain to re-format the chapters for posting here and I'm not really active on this site. Sooo...if you're actually enjoying this, I implore you to let me know, otherwise I think I might stop posting. Sorry, but its a long fic to post without much engagement, and I have other stuff writing I'm working on. **

**Thanks so much if you have read thus far. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I honestly had just stopped posting this fic, and then my Twitter friends told me I should fully cross-post all my fics, even if they weren't getting much engagement here versus A03. Keeps stuff consistent I guess. Have a shout into the void?**

**If anyone is actually reading this - this fic was written and completed in April 2019, PRIOR to the publication of One Piece chapter 956. At the time of publication there was nothing to suggest this fic was not canon compliant, however NOW post chapter 956 this is technically now an AU where Coby goes to arrest Alvida instead of Hancock. (Honestly that's the story I'd rather read. Thanks Oda. I fixed the canon).**

* * *

WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: SPECIAL REPORT

The usually East Blue was rocked yesterday by a conflict between pirates, threatening the lives of hundreds of peaceful civilians.

Monkey D. Luffy, a notorious pirate who has been wreaking havoc across the East Blue was confronted by pirate Buggy the Clown in Loguetown, yesterday afternoon. Buggy launched a bomb into the public square and subsequently overtook the government sanctioned execution platform in an attempt to murder Luffy. The execution platform was struck by lightning, allowing both pirates to flee.

Buggy was accompanied by an unknown female pirate who aided in the attempt on Luffy's life. The woman claimed to be "Iron Mace" Alvida, an East Blue pirate hailing from Goat Island, however sources are still confirming this due to discrepancies in her Wanted poster.

All pirates were apprehended by the esteemed Captain Smoker of Loguetown before their conflict could escalate further. However, due to highly unnatural weather, the pirates were able to escape and head for the Grand Line.

This is the latest in a series of high profile incidents involving the pirate Luffy, which has led the World Government to place a bounty of 30,000,00 beli on his head, unheard of in the East Blue and for a first time offender. Experts are concerned that his crimes will only continue to escalate. Monkey D. Luffy is considered highly dangerous and should not be approached by civilians. The government cautions that Monkey D. Luffy may have the power to summon weather patterns following the recent events on Loguetown.

Civilians were too traumatized by the events in Loguetown square to give coherent comments.

"THAT WAS AN ACT OF GOD! THAT MAN SURVIVED AN ACT OF GOD! THAT MAN WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES! I'M HEADED TO SEA TO FOLLOW HIM!" one green-haired bystander said, clearly too distraught and hysterical to speak coherently.

"I sold a sword to an incredible swordsman," said one shopkeeper, brushing away tears of fear. "And now this? It must be fate. Incredible."

"Why are clown pirates a thing?" asked one battered Marine. "I trained for ten years to fight murderers and pirates, not a goddamn acrobat on a flying unicycle. Why is this a thing?"

"It was cool!" said one traumatized young girl. "That boy survived lighting! Earlier today Captain Smoker bought me ice cream because his pants ate mine! This is the best day _ever!_"

* * *

_MARINE HEADQUARTERS: APPROXIMATELY TEN YEARS AGO_

The warlord system had been disbanded. Fujitora had gotten his wish. Privateers, warlords, though a good concept on paper, ultimately caused far too much trouble for the government.

First Crocodile with his mad scheme of taking over Alabasta, and then Jinbei had quit in protest. In hindsight, imprisoning him and torturing him until he agreed to cooperate had perhaps not been the best strategy.

Boa Hancock was so fickle that she barely did her job; she never came to council meetings and had an unfortunate habit of turning entire Marine fleets to stone. Kuma had essentially ceased to exist.

Blackbeard's incredibly short run as a warlord had been a disastrous embarrassment to the government, and then it came out that Doflamingo actually _had _managed to take over a country for over a decade. Not to mention they had lost Trafalgar Law to the scandal too.

Needless to say, it made the World Government look like fools.

Replacements were courted. The value of the warlord position debated. But with the Worst Generation continuing to wreak havoc and the Yonkou controlling the seas – the current Warlords seemed to have little interest in stopping them.

Warlord status was revoked. The whole system disbanded.

There had been talk to call a final Warlord's Council in order to bring the remaining warlords in custody; arrest them quietly under the guise of them showing up for a meeting. But none of the remaining warlords were so stupid – rumors of the system being disbanded had travelled fast, and not even Buggy the Clown had been foolish enough to show up. No doubt the more intelligent members in his crew had been the ones to tell him not the accept the invitation. Speaking of which…

"I'm going after her," said Koby to Helmeppo, resolutely throwing clothes into his bag. "She's been thumbing her nose at me since they made that clown a warlord. Now I can finally arrest her."

"Koby, you don't even know where she is," said Helmeppo, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you really going to run off alone coving the New World to find one pirate? Let the bounty hunters get her, let another squad get her. The government isn't eager to pick fights with former warlords. Besides, you're on your way to another promotion soon. Do you want to give anyone a reason to go digging around in your past? You don't want anyone asking funny questions about why you care about Alvida so much, of all the targets you could be going after."

"This is too personal, Helmeppo," said Koby. "It's done nothing but torment me, knowing she's been strolling around inches from me under that safe little umbrella of government protection."

"Ohhh, the torment, the anguish, the tragic shattered young man, hell bent on revenge," moaned Helmeppo dramatically. "His soul tortured by the ghosts of his past, he finally chooses to face them head on…"

"Well while you're practicing for your theatrical debut, I'll be doing something productive with my time," said Koby. "I'll be finally tying up this loose end."

"So serious! So studious! The brave young Marine sets out on a quest for vengeance-"

"No no, Helmeppo!" said Koby, chuckling in spite of himself. "It's not vengeance. It's just... _justice _. It's doing what's right!"

"God you're so idealistic, why are you like this," muttered Helmeppo. "It's JUSTICE this, and FOR THE GREATER GOOD that!"

"Well," said Koby, smirking as he threw the last of his things into his travel kit. "Maybe it's because someone taught me how important those values are when I was too scared to stand up for myself."

"Okay sure...but listen, Koby, can you even beat her?" asked Helmeppo. "Have you read her file? That fruit of hers…"

"That's why you're coming with me!" said Koby, brightly. "Two against one!"

"What? I did not agree to this! I never said I was going off on your vengeance plot!"

"Stop with the vengeance plot!" laughed Koby. "Come on, we're gonna talk to Garp."

"Oh great...this will go well."

* * *

"Sir," said Koby, approaching Garp's desk. "I would like to ask permission to be placed with a squad hunting former warlords."

Garp looked rather surprised, looking up from his files of potential new recruits. Since Marineford, Garp had largely stepped down from active duty, but he still trained newcomers and was continually advancing Koby and Helmeppo's training as well. And while his lowered post had somewhat diminished his status on paper, his reputation was more enough for him to throw his weight around and pull favors when needed.

And this was what Koby was after.

"Well, I don't have a particular objection to it, Koby," Garp said, slowly. "But I feel like there are more productive uses of your time. I mean, look. None of the Navy particularly wants to borrow trouble going after Hawk-Eye. We all know how that will end – with widows and orphans. And the Kuja are a civilized, relatively peaceful society that prefer to keep to themselves. It's not going to look very good for a bunch of men to go storm Amazon Lily and start shooting. Quite honestly with the system disbanded, I personally feel these individuals are better left well enough alone unless they directly incur the World Government's ire."

"With all due respect sir, I wasn't interested in Dracule Mihawk or Boa Hancock, or even Edward Weeble," said Koby. "I was hoping to go after Buggy the Clown. I feel that taking on one of Roger's former crew would be an adequate test of my skill – not to mention he is harboring _other _wanted pirates."

Helmeppo made an awkward little noise in his throat.

"Okay Koby, what the hell is this?" asked Garp, raising an eyebrow. "You were at Marineford. We all know that Buggy the goddamn Clown is not exactly a shining beacon of Gold Roger's legacy. Are you just after the promotion to Commodore?"

Koby's ears turned a bright shade of pink and shrunk into his over-large coat. But to his surprise – Helmeppo spoke up.

"See, I told you, Koby!" said Helmeppo indignantly. "I told you he'd see right through you! You're gonna be a Commodore soon enough, why do you always have to be trying to one up me?! I say you've been getting way too full of yourself since Rocky Port! Tell you what - _I'll _go capture Buggy the Clown and then just maybe for once _I'll _get promoted _first! _"

Garp slapped his fist on the table and burst out laughing. "Nothing like a little healthy competition in the ranks!" he roared. "I like it! Alright, you can _both _go after Buggy the Clown – fair? But no more special requests – there's only so much I can get away with these days. And I'll expect _double _on your training, is that clear?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good, now get your asses out of here."

"You _owe _me," muttered Helmeppo, the minute they were out of Garp's office. "You owe me dinner."

"Me? Full of myself?" said Koby. "Why Helmeppo, I'm offended!"

"I mean it, Koby! You owe me!"

"I'll tell you what, Helmeppo," said Koby. "We bring her in, and I'll take you for the best steak in the New World."


	7. Chapter 7

_PRESENT DAY: IMPEL DOWN, APPROXIMATELY TWO WEEKS LATER_

A little over a fortnight later Koby and Helmeppo returned to Impel Down with a fully drafted list of new policies and procedures. Behavioral codes. Incident reporting. Adequate medical care. Regular meals. No, Sadi-chan, torture was not a food. No baptisms. No rabid beasts. No starving. No freezing. No stabbing. No giant cauldron of blood.

"But what will we heat level four with?!" wailed Sadi, draping herself over the table. "We can't have a BURNING HELL without _BURNING_ ANYTHING!"

"Can we trade?" muttered Helmeppo, as Sadi waxed on the benefits of boiling human fluids. "I'll go threaten Alvida to keep her mouth shut and you can deal with Sadi-chan."

While Helmeppo sat with the staff to go over the transition period of implementing these new policies, Koby excused himself to the elevator.

He had a plan. He was ready for her this time. Logical Koby. _Turn off the voices. Turn off the emotions_, he willed himself. The lift clattered and screeched past thousands of souls. Koby shut them out.

The doors clattered open, and he found himself facing a pitch black corridor.

This wasn't right.

_"I don't know how you see anything down here, it's so dark, I'd get lost, shishishi…I thought you were gonna bring Gramps this time, neh?"_

He was not on Level Four.

He had let the lift take him to Level 6. He had pressed the button automatically, mindlessly, as if Luffy was still -

His feet were moving on their own.

_No, not here, please not here..._

Unbidden, as if he wasn't truly in his body, he walked, step by step down the halls of Level Six.

Only a handful of prisoners remained on this floor. The worst of the worst. Blackbeard's crew had been mostly annihilated, the survivors were on level five.

There was the cell, gaping in front of him.

Empty.

_"What's going on now, Koby? Did they catch anyone else yet?" said Luffy, swallowing another chunk of meat._

_Koby shook his head. "They haven't gotten anyone else Luffy. It's just you. Nobody wants this. Nobody. Not Alabasta or Wano or Dressrosa, but...but, Akainu…"_

_"Shishishisi. Nah, I knew they wouldn't - my nakama are too good for that! They know what they're doing, just you wait and see. Besides, I've got one nakama right here!"_

'It shouldn't be this way, Luffy,' Koby whispered, his hands shaking. ' I tried, I tried so hard. This isn't right…'

He hurriedly brushed the tears from his eyes and stalked back to the elevator.

He ground his thumb into the button for Level Four.

Logical Koby. Black and white. Facts.

He stalked down the corridor to Alvida's solitary little cell.

_This_ was what he was left with.

_She_ was what he was left with.

She was draped across the couch, drinking…._for Roger's sake_, a cup of tea and reading a copy of Lysistrata.

The fact that she had the nerve to _live_, when Luffy...

"Why, Koby!" Alvida said brightly, looking up at Koby's arrival outside her cell. "How lovely to see you back, you -"

"That's Rear Admiral Koby."

Alvida gave him a withering look.

"Useless, good-for-nothing, cabin boy, Koby," she drawled. "I beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about our little agreement."

"I have not," said Koby.

"Wouldn't you rather come in?" said Alvida, stretching her legs. "Please, it's much more comfortable in here, I do have a little chair. We can play that game of backgammon."

"Since when would my comfort be of particular concern to you, Alvida?"

"Well if you're going to be dropping by, you needn't make yourself miserable about it."

"Ah yes, I am being blackmailed, but please, make sure I'm not 'miserable."

"Koby," said Alvida, pouring herself another cup of tea, her seastone cuffs clanking against the porcelain teapot. "I do not particularly enjoy being gawked at like I am a zoo animal in a cage. When I have guests, I invite them in."

"And your guests, usually accept?"

"Few would decline to sit at the feet of a goddess," intoned Alvida, tossing her hair.

"Then I shall be the exception," said Koby.

Alvida glared at him. Koby felt a sudden hot spike of anger from her.

He withdrew a folder from his coat. "I have here, a petition for government pardon. I've brought it, so you may take me in earnest." He pulled out the handful of papers and showed them to her.

"However, " he continued on, doggedly, as Alvida opened her mouth to say something. "These papers will represent our agreement. I will petition your case to get you released from Impel Down. In return, you are not going to speak about our previous relationship together."

"Why, of _course_ not," said Alvida, leaning on the couch, smirking into her teacup.

"Furthermore, you will not speak of our relationship upon your release," said Koby. "I am doing you a favor in return for cooperation. That is all this arrangement is. I am not your errand boy, your playmate, your entertainment, what have you. I am here to negotiate an agreement that constitutes your freedom and also your silence. Are you willing to agree?"

"Goodness me, so strict. So many rules," said Alvida disdainfully. "And if I don't agree?"

"Then you won't get out of here," said Koby, shrugging. "You can have my career, my reputation, and the satisfaction of taking me down, but you'll still be stuck in a cell the rest of your life. Decide if it's worth it."

Alvida narrowed her eyes. "My, how uncharacteristic of the beaming new face of this world."

"The choice is yours. Do you agree to mutual cooperation?"

Alvida started him down. Finally, she swung her legs off the couch and stood up.

"I do."

She reached a shackled hand through the bars.

Koby felt his hands go very clammy, as he stared up at her. _Why was she so damn tall?_

"Oh come now, sailor boy," she drawled, raising an eyebrow. "You're not still _afraid_ of me, are you?"

Her gaze bored into his, sizing him up, a smile playing across her lips.

Willing his hand not to tremble, he took her hand.

Koby immediately felt a swell of overwhelming emotion - _hunger, malice, desperation_, pounded through his head.

He let go almost immediately, feeling contaminated. She was still staring him down, smirking. Nothing he had just felt from her was mirrored in her face.

"Oh my, was an agreement with me _that_ painful?" she sneered, turning her back to him. "For Roger's sake, I miss the Koby from a few weeks ago who was on the verge of a mental breakdown, not this asshole."

She swung herself down to the couch and began filing her nails. "So when can I next expect updates in our little _arrangement__?_"

"My partner and I will be overseeing Impel Down's transition to new policies over the next six to eight months. You can expect me to visit once every two to three weeks or so. I believe that is reasonable."

"Hmm...new policies? Can I finally get these taken off after ten years?" Alvida held up her shackled hands.

Koby laughed, humorlessly. "We may be implementing reform for more humane treatment of prisoners, but we are not so foolish so as to allow devil fruit users free reign of their powers."

"God, you sound like you're reciting some speech prepared before you got here," she drawled. "I want the old Koby."

Koby blanched. Logical Koby _had_ practiced exactly what he was going to say in the bathroom mirror before he got there and mapped out a reply for every anticipated response Alvida could give him.

"You want the Koby from a few weeks because he was foolish enough to give in to you," said Koby. _Because he was Emotion Koby._

"Yes, but this Koby has the personality of seastone," said Alvida. "Nauseating and painful. Won't you come play a game with me?"

"Playing games with you is not part of the agreement. Get one of your lovely guard friends to play with you."

"So this is it?" sighed Alvida. "You flash paperwork at me and call it a day?"

"Yes, that about does it."

"How have you been?"

"Excuse me?" Koby was caught off guard. This had not been one of the questions he had anticipated.

"How have you been?" asked Alvida. She was draped on the couch and absentmindedly straining to trace the stone floor as much as her cuffs would allow her. "There must be a lot happening with so many changes in this world. I'm curious, surely you're doing more than simply babysitting Impel Down. The world is changing, I -"

"I am not your source of news, Alvida. Ask one of your many acquaintances here."

"Oh come now, 'how are you' is hardly an unreasonable question, Koby," yawned Alvida. "Why are you being so obnoxious? It is unbecoming."

Koby stood up. "I will be leaving."

Alvida narrowed her eyes.

I doubt you were so rude to Straw Hat."

Koby whirled around, his body surging, his hands shaking.

_"No,"_ his Logical mind screamed. _"No. Don't give her the response. She wants that."_

_"What's going on now Koby? Did they catch anyone else yet? Nah, I knew they wouldn't - my nakama are too good for that! They know what they're doing, just you wait and see. Besides, I've got one nakama right here!"_

"Goodbye Alvida. I will see you in a few weeks."

He let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he walked down the hallway. His Emotion self was pleading to feel, and as Koby walked away from Alvida's cell, he felt a needle of rage follow him down the hallway, mixed with something else, something deeper that he couldn't quite ascertain.

* * *

**Welp, this fic is a year old now and I can barely be bothered to upload it here on ff dot net... **


	8. Chapter 8

_ THE NEW WORLD: APPROXIMATELY TEN YEARS AGO. _

_THE SHIP OF MARINE CAPTAIN KOBY AND LIEUTENANT COMMANDER HELMEPPO._

"Karai Bari might be a good start" said Koby, looking at the sea charts before him. "It was Buggy's base of operations. Of course, they may have moved on by now, but at the very least we might be able to get some leads."

"I really don't care for your ship," said Helmeppo, looking up at Koby's sails.

"This again, Helmeppo?"

"Why can't I get a sail that says HELMEPPO? It could fly...right _above _yours."

"Look I hate the giant 'KOBY' sail too," said Koby, rolling out a map. "But it's what they gave me. So, there are essentially two parts of the island. There's the south port and surrounding forest, which is where Buggy and his crew essentially kept camp. Then there's the village, just due north."

"I fail to see how it does much for the element of surprise," said Helmeppo. "If I pirate ship see a giant sail that says _KOBY _zooming across the water at them, it rather announces who you are."

"Helmeppo you're _still _on this?"

"I am...so listen," said Helmeppo, leaning against the ship's rail. He took a stealthy glance around, but most of the other Marines were below deck. He dropped his voice. "You think Alvida knows who you are?"

"What do you mean?" asked Koby, perplexed.

"Well...I mean, you're not Smoker or Garp or anyone like that, but our names have been out there," said Helmeppo quietly. "Do you think she knows 'that kid at Marineford' or 'the hero of Rocky Port' is the same Koby -"

He paused, taking another swift glance about the deck.

"You think she knows you're her old cabin boy?"

"I...I don't know?" said Koby. "Why not? Pink hair, same name…"

"Well, you don't really _look _like when we first met," said Helmeppo.

"Yeah, but I'm not _that _different."

"Koby, Luffy didn't recognize you."

"Oh, well that's Luffy," chuckled Koby. "He's...you know..._ Luffy. _He didn't recognize you even after you told him your name! _You're _the one who's really changed Helmeppo!"

"Koby, you've grown about the foot and a half and you're buff."

"Oh now you're just being cute!" said Koby, giving Helmeppo an affectionate squeeze.

"I mean it!" said Helmeppo. "She might not know who you are, and honestly if that's the case, I think we should keep it that way."

"For the element of surprise?"

"Sure," said Helmeppo. "But mostly for your safety. I'm sure that it would feel well and good to reveal yourself to her all heroic like, but she can figure out who you are from the bottom of Impel Down with no one to listen to her. I'd rather have you safe and not let her reveal anything...compromising."

Koby was silent a moment, contemplating this.

"Look," said Helmeppo. "We've both worked hard, but you especially. I know this is really important to you and that's why I'm here to back you up, but I don't want her dropping your past. You know you can't pass a background check, and she could seriously compromise your ability to remain a Marine."

Koby felt a sudden tightness in his chest. He had not considered this.

"Right," Koby said, resolutely. "Understood. If she knows who I am, well, we'll just have to deal with it. Contain that information, limit her contact. We'll keep the rest of the squad's involvement as minimal as we can to be safe anyway. If she _doesn't _know who I am, then all the better."

"Good. So take down your dumb sail."

Koby laughed, and threw his arms around Helmeppo. "I'm so glad you're always looking out for me!" He said, savoring the protective swirl of emotions.

"Pfft, get off me! I'm only doing this so you'll take me to dinner!"

"Hmm, that's not my Observation Haki says!"

"Oh knock it off, Emotion Koby with your god-tier haki!"

* * *

_THE NEW WORLD: KARAI BARI ISLAND _

It was clear that the Buggy pirates had indeed at one point occupied a significant amount of Kari Bari Island. But what was left of "Buggy Town" was nothing but a few scattered and torn tents, and several empty barrels of liquor.

"I'd say they haven't been gone long, maybe less than a week," said Helmeppo, gingerly sniffing one of the barrels of ale. "This hasn't even gone off yet."

If it's that recent, they could still be nearby, they might not have fully formulated a plan," said Koby. "Perhaps we could head into town, ask some of the civilians."

"Right," said Helmeppo nodding. "It might be recent enough that even if they've left the island, they're likely still in the surrounding area. If someone knows where they went, we could catch up to them fairly fast."

"Should...just the two of us go?" said Koby, tentatively. "Just in case any of the crew might be around?"

Helmeppo again looked over the debris, running a finger down the barrel and gingerly smelling the leftover ale.

"I'll bring a den den mushi if we run into trouble," Helmeppo said. "We can call backup _if _need be. But yeah, I don't want to take any chances if any of the crew are loitering about."

* * *

"Oh Buggy's crew!" said one leathery-skinned shopkeeper. "Yeah, they had their camp nearby. Hell of a setup it was. You boys lookin' fer 'em? But they ain't recruiting anymore - didn't ya get the news? They repealed warlord immunity about a week ago."

Karai Bari had turned out to be a lively place, a bustling merchant port keen to hawk its wares. The shopkeepers and citizens were out in full force, buying and selling, and a handful of children were running up and down the street at play.

"Kehhehehe, they were a buncha hooligans but they kept half of Karai Bari employed!" laughed nearby fishmonger, who was slicing a long dragon tuna. "We couldn't import the liquor and food fast enough!

"Always ordering new clothes, new weapons," said a wizened old carpenter, whittling a block of wood while a young girl watched with bright eyes. "Our port has always done decent business, but they really kept us booming and warded off any rival pirates. They weren't saints mind you, but as far as pirates go they took care of the locals pretty well," he added.

"Mister, I like your hair!" said the girl, smiling at Koby. "It's my favorite color!"

"Thanks!" said Koby, grinning back.

"There you are, Grace, I was looking for you," said a middle aged woman walking up with a basket of silk flowers. She was impeccably dressed in embroidered silks and had an eyepatch.

"Aunt Lily!" cried the little girl, standing up and hugging her skirts.

"This is Lily, she's one one of the best tailors this side of the New World," said the fishmonger, nodding at her. She took a long swig from a hip flask.

"Yes, I was considering early retirement," 'Aunt Lily' said, patting the little girl on the head. "Then Captain Buggy and that Lady Alvida showed up and I couldn't make _enough _clothes."

Koby nearly dropped his notebook.

"Oh, do tell," said Helmeppo in measured tones.

"Well, I daresay I'm the only one who knows Buggy's actual measurements," she said with a satisfied smile. "Though I'm afraid he made me swear to take that information to the grave, boys."

"I like Alvida!" said the little girl. "She's very fancy and strong. And I like Ritchie the lion."

"Hahaha, she sure is big spender! Bought a custom backgammon board from me," laughed the carpenter. "Finest workmanship I ever made. Rosewood and mahogany, with a mother of pearl inlay, and an extra panel in the back for storin' things."

"I want to be like her when I grow up!" said the little girl, twirling on the spot.

"No, you don't," said Helmeppo.

Koby knelt down by the little girl.

"Why do you want to be like someone like Alvida when you grow up?" he asked, perplexed.

"Cause she's strong and cool, duh," said the little girl, hands on her hips. "And she has the nicest clothes. She's fancy."

"Lots of women in the Marines are strong and cool too," said Koby. "There are female swordsmen and fighters and Vice Admirals. Sometimes they wear cool things too. And they _do _really cool things like protect people, instead of being pirates who hurt people."

"But Alvida is better. And she hangs out with a lion."

"That doesn't make her a good person," said Koby, almost imploring the little girl. "The world has lots of people who are cool and look strong, but that doesn't mean they are _nice _people."

"Alvida is nice," said the little girl, hands akimbo. "When she comes to Aunt Lily's, she lets me try to pick up her mace. I'm not strong enough yet to pick it up, but I will be someday like her! And I went and got a book at the library about med-ee-val weapons, and she told me about them. I wanna have a claymore someday!"

"Oh no," groaned Helmeppo. "She's gone from kidnapping the youth to corrupting them."

Lily looked them up and down sharply. "You boys Marines?" she asked, unsmiling.

"We are, ma'am," said Helmeppo, albeit a bit brusquely.

She clucked her tongue in displeasure. "A shame. Buggy and his lot aren't all bad folk. Suppose we can't stop you boys from doing your jobs though."

The little girl gaped at him. "You're Marines? Are you going after Lady Alvida and Ritchie?"

Koby opened his mouth uncertain what to say.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted. "I DON'T LIKE YOUR HAIR ANYMORE!"

She punched Koby in the shin with a tiny fist and ran off down the street, her aunt trailing behind her with a reproachful look back at Koby and Helmeppo.

"Well…" said Koby, looking down at his shin.

"S'too bad," said the carpenter. "I liked Buggy and his lot. It's too bad they have to go."

"I'm sorry...what?" said Helmeppo, pausing in the middle of writing in his notebook. "Are they...still here?"

"Aye, they're down at Lilith's Tavern," said the fishmonger quietly. "A bunch of 'em took off after the amnesty was repealed, but the rest of 'em are still here." He shook his head. "I know how you lot operate, I ain't about to get in the way of obstructing justice. You boys look decent I suppose. Treat 'em fairly."

"I hope they give you hell," muttered the carpenter.

"For what it's worth, we're not here for all of them," said Koby. "Just one."

* * *

**(Let's play "find the Pushing Daisies reference" that I ubiquitously slip in all my fics. I almost named the girl Chuck but that would have been too obvious.)**

**I swear I will finish uploading this. I swear. I don't care about reader traffic, I just hate have incomplete works floating around on my profile. Please just go read my A03. There's new stuff there. This fic is a year old. **


	9. Chapter 9

PRESENT DAY: IMPEL DOWN, APPROXIMATELY THREE WEEKS LATER

"Why sailor boy," purred Alvida. "How charming to see you. Are you here to tell me about all my fancy paperwork?"

Since last seeing Alvida, Koby had researched and drawn up a list of names from Buggy's crew who had been arrested alongside Alvida. Koby had written up proposals for them as well. They were for the most part low level pirates who weren't likely to re-offend, average stooges and goons who no doubt had been drawn to Buggy's name and warlord status - unlike the serious mercenaries Buggy had hired out.

"I will be submitting your petition tonight, along with several other records," said Koby, resignedly. "I have selected the names of several other pirates who were aligned with Buggy at the time to pose credibility for your case. That way it will not look suspicious if I'm only trying to get a pardon for you."

The words came out bland, deadpanned. He was determined not _feel _anything when around her, and it was exhausting on his Emotion self.

"How thoughtful!" cooed Alvida. She was sprawled across the couch, painting her toenails on a large cushion that definitely hadn't been there last week. She was rather too long for the couch. "Such a clever idea Koby, did you think of that all by yourself?"

"I see you have...new pillows," said Koby, irritably. "How..._ nice _..."

"Oh my, does it just irk you something _dreadful _that I have pillows in my tiny hole?" said Alvida, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to advocate for harsher prison conditions? Take away my couch? Can't imagine that would look particularly good for the current public image, though I'm sure you would just _delight _seeing in me in misery and squalor."

"I said no such thing, said Koby. "I commented on your...pillows." Koby did not usually entertain spiteful fantasies but would have definitely preferred Alvida in misery and squalor to...this.

"Yes, how dare I have some menial accommodations when I have been in prison for over a decade," yawned Alvida.

"Really," said Koby, folding his arms. "This goes _beyond _accommodation. You have furniture. You have a bed. A _couch." _

"_Dreadful, _isn't it?" smirked Alvida, raising an eyebrow at him. "I haven't even shown you my collection of novels and contraband makeup. Though Whitey Bay has more than me, that _bitch_," she added. "Now are you going to join me on my couch for a game of backgammon? Or just sit out there and gawk at me?"

"We've been over this," said Koby. "I am not here to play games with you."

"Hmmm...all work and no play makes Koby and dull-"

"Don't patronize me."

Alvida laughed. "Ha, perhaps if you stare hard at me enough with that frigid expression, I'll be overcome with remorse and drop to my knees sobbing for reconciliation. Would that be better?" said Alvida, smirking mischievously.

"Uhh….I…"

"CURSES!" Alvida cried, falling dramatically to the floor. "I should have known my wicked ways were no match for the noble fortitude and spirit of Vice-Admiral Koby! How could I possibly stand up to the very beacon of justice that he is?"

Koby made an incredulous noise that might have been a laugh. The sound shocked him, breaking through his defenses.

"Such a pure soul...my wicked black heart was no match for his pure spirit..."

"What...what _is _this?" stammered Koby.

"Oh, is my 'sobbing for repentance' not convincing enough?" said Alvida, sitting up. "Too much?"

"Ummm...definitely too much," said Koby, completely flummoxed.

"Well Koby, if you are going to gawk at me, I should at least be able to charge an admission fee. Perhaps I should have a plaque bearing my list of credentials and crimes," said Alvida thoughtfully. "It could say _'Most Beautiful Woman on All the Seas.' _You could fetch a crowd and charge admission. I'm sure the new government needs the money. I could take off my clothes for an extra fee."

"Oh please no," said Koby desperately.

"Ohhhh no, does the thought of my slippery naked body terrify your virgin sensibilities?"

"Please, don't say things like that Alvida…."

"Oh no, the evil pirate is making such salacious nasty comments, not for the virgin ears of pure-hearted young sailor boys!"

"Alvida I'm not going to stand around and give you attention for your shenanigans. I gave you my update, goodbye."

"Oh for the love of Roger, Koby!" said Alvida, indignantly. "You don't like games, you don't like drama, you don't like melancholia, you don't like sex, what _do _you like?"

"Alvida, this is _absurd! _" Koby snapped, suddenly. "Are you just trying to find out what makes me tick so I'll do what you want like the rest of your little friends on the staff? Are you just trying to find what act is going to work on me? Well I'm sorry, but that's just not going to work, not with our history. You abused me for two years and I'm lucky that I got out. And you want me to just stroll in here and _forgive _you for what you did to me like nothing happened?"

There was a ringing silence that echoed down the corridor. Koby stared back at her, shocked at his own outburst. He was breathing heavily. He swallowed and willed himself back into groundedness, shutting off the torrent of his Emotion self. She stared at him, emotionless, icy.

"No," said Alvida finally, very slowly. "That is not what I said. I said, I want you to come in here and play backgammon with me."

She was not longer smirking, and her voice had gone very deep.

"No." said Koby. "Goodbye. I will be back when I have more information."

As guarded as he tried to be, his Observation could feel her stare behind him as he walked away, filled desperation, the hunger, and a deep sting of something else that made his head ache.

* * *

WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: _ SPECIAL REPORT _

Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown was arrested yesterday morning at approximately 1 a.m. for a dramatic attempt to overtake and break into a Marine base.

"CURSES, I HAVE BEEN BESTED BY THE NAVY'S BEST," cried Buggy, as he was dragged away in chains. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I WAS NO MATCH FOR THE JUST ARM OF JUSTICE!"

Buggy the Clown brought a small armada of twelve warships to do battle to overtake the Marine base in a fierce battle, but once he made land he was easily defeated by the great strength of the Navy.

Buggy's partner in crime, "Iron Mace" Alvida, also of the East Blue, narrowly avoided capture - making a daring escape riding a lion that ate several Marines.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF THE BUGGY PIRATES!" she cried dramatically. "WE'LL BE BACK FOR HIM!"

It is believed that Alvida is rallying Buggy's crew for a major strike against the base, the Marine branch is quickly transporting Buggy to Impel Down to avoid such a conflict.

"She's one smooth criminal," said one Marine. "Wait, no, please do not put that in the paper."

* * *

**I swear I will finish posting this...**


	10. Chapter 10

KARAI BARI ISLAND: LILITH'S TAVERN, APPROXIMATELY TEN YEARS AGO

Lilith's Tavern was on the outskirts of the main drag of Karai Bari, down by the south port. Indeed, Buggy's ship was docked there. No doubt Buggy's crew had picked it to be out of the way from the main village and discreet as they planned their next moves.

"So they are still here," said Helmeppo, as the two of them sat behind the building, crouched behind several more of the large barrels. "Still going through the liquor too," he added, nodding at the barrels.

"True," muttered Koby. The barrels smelled strongly of seawater as opposed to alcohol. Koby surmised they were being soaked and cleaned now that Buggy's crew had drank their way through them.

"How many?" asked Helmeppo.

"Fifty, sixty maybe?" said Koby, his eyes closed, probing the voices and souls of the many people swarming the tavern.

"That's not bad at all," said Helmeppo. "I imagine a lot of their fleet could still be out at sea, as this is just their base, and like the townsfolk said. And they just lost a lot of numbers."

He looked very seriously at Koby.

"What about _her _? Is she is there?"

Koby truthfully did not know what Alvida's aura felt like. He hardly had had any sense of Observation Haki when on her ship, and it had been years since he had been near her.

He gently reached his haki into the tavern, trying to focus for some quiet thread of familiarly, something, someone known to him and only him.

There was a woman at the bar. There was a felt sense in her...something Koby _knew _...

His Observation flared as did his emotions, and he willed himself back to calm, and groundedness. He felt her hands, flitting over something on the bar. He felt her laughter, haughty and guarded. He felt her essence, and a thread of old familiarity that tugged at his soul.

Koby felt his breath catch in his chest.

"She's in there?" said Helmeppo.

Koby nodded.

"Right," said Helmeppo, his hand on the hilt of his kukri knives. "We're going to plan this out. We're going to do this right."

"Helmeppo," said Koby quietly. "She's not doing anything."

"Right," said Helmeppo. "Now is ideal."

"No," said Koby tentatively. "I mean, they're just talking in there. She's just sitting there. She's not doing anything _wrong _. The people on this island didn't even have anything bad to say really about Buggy's crew."

"Koby, you're going to let the woman who abused you for two years just go because she's not doing anything right now?" said Helmeppo, dubiously. "That's like saying, 'oh, we won't arrest a murderer, he's not murdering anyone right now."

Koby was silent.

Helmeppo sighed, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm here to support you no matter what," he said. "If this isn't a scab you want to pick, we can go home. We'll be going home empty-handed to Garp, and he might be less willing to let us try something like this again. I don't want you to pass up a chance you might not get again, but I'm fine with us leaving. But if you're going to have regrets, we need to see this out. This is your scab, not mine."

Koby nodded, resolutely.

"Seems like you're of two minds on this?" said Helmeppo with a bit of a chuckle.

"Heh," said Koby, with a rueful smile of his own. "When am I not?"

Logical Koby, who had meticulously planned every word he would say to Garp those few days ago, Logical Koby who was calculating the professional risk of not fulfilling at least some part what he'd asked Garp to do, who was aware of every single soul in the tavern and was rapidly calculating power levels, movement and strategy for both himself and Helmeppo…

And Emotional Koby, who was rapidly spiraling, and right now felt the timid little cabin boy he used to be and wanted nothing more than to run away and never ever bother Alvida because she felt so _terrifying _and he never wanted to feel that way again, and Alvida would _definitely _be mad when she realized who she was, and if she realized who he was, and he knew from experience what Alvida was like when she was mad, and-

And it was at that point that Logical Koby joined Emotion Koby at the middle path - as calculation and assessment met crisis. Alvida had information on him.

And that information needed to be contained, for his safety and his career.

And if he left now, he would regret it.

"We'll have to go in," said Koby.

"Right," said Helmeppo, folding his arms. "So again I ask - what is the plan?"

Koby took a deep breath.

"One minute," he said. "That's what Buggy and the rest of them get. One minute to get out. We make it clear we're there for her and _only _her. One minute, and then we call the squad on your den den mushi."

"You think that's going to be enough time to ascertain the situation?"

Koby nodded. "If she _doesn't _know who I am, we call in backup after the one minute. If she _does _, we keep it contained. The squad stays outside. We force as many of them outside as possible into the squad, we keep her inside."

"And what's our strategy if this turns into a serious fight?" said Helmeppo. "I know you and I are more than a match for Buggy's goons, but I'm thinking more in regards to what we've read about her devil fruit powers."

"Garp has been training me in Armament!" said Koby brightly.

"What?!" said Helmeppo. "Since when?! That's not fair!"

"Hey now, I'm not very good at it yet," said Koby sheepishly. "I can't use it consistently!"

"Why are you always ahead of me?! So help me you'll have Conqueror's Haki next for all I know -"

"I just said, I'm not very good at it, Helmeppo!" said Koby. "All I'm saying is that we're not helpless here. We've faced so much worse. Marineford. Rocky Port. If we can separate her from Buggy, we're fine."

"We're giving Buggy the chance to leave. Hopefully that's enough incentive for him," said Helmeppo. "If not, I'll take him."

Koby nodded. "We go in, we make it clear what we're there for. Call the squad if needed. Contain what we can. It's not like we've never done something like this before. And Alvida is, as far as the Marines are concerned, not much of a threat at all."

"Right, but something tells me Emotion Koby is seeing her a whole lot differently than Logical Koby," said Helmeppo.

Koby chuckled, weakly. "Oh yeah, I'm terrified! Emotion Koby is losing it! But, Logical Koby is reminding me of the facts. She's a nobody from the East Blue who barely has a bounty. We've faced worse; we've faced stronger foes. So now I'm in the middle. I can be scared and be ready to do this. It's both, _and _!"

"Oh no, not the dialect talk…"

"_Dialectics _, Helmeppo!" said Koby, jovially. "Both, _and _! You can be two opposites at the same time! Scared, and ready to fight!" He raised his fists, a determined grin on his face.

"_That's _the part I wanted to hear," said Helmeppo. "Ready to fight. Alright then, gung-ho defender of justice, Koby." He put his hand on Koby's shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

The two of them stood up, and headed for the tavern doors.

It looked as though the crew's numbers had dwindled since Buggy had lost status. No doubt those who were chasing a guaranteed paycheck or had crews of their own had long since flown the coup.

But Buggy clearly had no shortage of followers - the bar was full of his circus ilk. Acrobats lounged on the floor, the smell of beer and alcohol mingled with greasepaint. The infamous lion was asleep in the corner, two drunken clowns asleep on top of him.

That thread that Koby had felt before gave his Observation a tug, and he turned his eyes to the bar.

He suddenly felt as though his body was suddenly made of air. His strength, his grounding, his focus, seemed to evaporate on the spot.

She had her back to them and was perched on a bar stool. Had she always been so _tall _? Koby suddenly felt tiny, as though he hadn't grown an inch since he left her ship.

Her coat was a luxurious dyed violet, velvet and lined with buttons and spangles that Koby suspected were solid gold. Braided epaulettes lined each shoulder, and a gaudy rose-patterned shawl hung lazily about her arms. Her hat was broad and lavished with large red plumes. Heavy bracelets and jewelry hung at her hands and throat, rings sparkled on each of her fingers, diamonds, opals, an emerald- she was impeccably adorned.

"Her outfit is more than my salary," hissed Helmeppo.

She was sitting at the bar, playing what looked like a board game with a man in a ruffled shirt and his hair twisted into a number three. (Koby was far too focused on her to even fully register that the man's hair was also on fire). She took a long drink from the bottle of wine she was holding, tossing her jetty black curls.

Every bit a warlord's right hand and pirate. She wore her status like her jewels.

Koby felt his fingertips go very cold.

"I win," she laughed, moving a piece across the board with a flourish.

"You cheated!" said the man, standing up.

She laughed and took another sip of wine. "You can't cheat at backgammon."

"Your dice are loaded!"

"Galdino, you're a sore loser."

She folded the small wooden box and tucked it into her coat.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Koby ducked, his Observation sensing just in time the fist that was about to collide with his skull. He dropped and swung his leg into his attacker's ankles, toppling him to the floor. Helmeppo drew his kukuri knives.

"Shit, they're Marines!" shouted heavily tattooed acrobat.

"We can take them, there's only two of them," laughed painted woman in pigtails and a leotard.

"So much for surprise," muttered Helmeppo.

"We're not here for all of you!" shouted Koby. "Please! Hear us out!"

"What the flashy hell is going on?"

Buggy himself had sauntered out. He was in one of his rather ridiculous getups which allowed him to stretch his limbs across large amounts of fabric to appear expansive and daunting. He looked rather like a wide orange pillow with tiny hands, and was wearing a coat that would have clearly been much too big for him at his normal size.

"Ehhh? Have the Marines come for my head already?!" he squawked. "Alright boys, let's show 'em what Buggy pirates do best! I might not be a warlord anymore, but we can still raise some flashy hell! Yesterday, a warlord, tomorrow an EMPEROR!"

"FOR ROGER'S SAKE, LISTEN!" yelled Koby. "We're not here for all of you!"

"You've come fo just _my _head, then, Marine?" laughed Buggy, a handful of knives suddenly appearing in my levitating hands. "You think you can defeat the great Buggy-sama?!"

"WE'LL DEFEND OUR GREAT SAVIOR BUGGY-SAMA UNTIL THE GRAVE!" cried a heavily tattooed main, swinging a pair of swords."YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!"

"PRAISE BE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR BUGGY-SAMA!"

"BUGGY-SAMA KNOWS THAT WE-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY NOSE?!"

"AHHH! FORGIVE ME BUGGY-SAMA!"

Koby glanced quickly at Alvida. She had not even turned around to look at them. She seemed quite honestly more annoyed by the situation than anything and was pouring more wine.

Koby activated _Soru _and ducked quickly to avoid a cutlass being swung at him, which Helmeppo shattered with one of his knives.

He was very close to her.

The closest he had been since he was her cabin boy.

She still had neither moved nor acknowledged him or Helmeppo, who downed another attacker and dashed to cover him at the bar. Koby swung his leg into the jaw of an acrobat who had lunged for them.

"Listen!" yelled Koby. "All of you have exactly sixty seconds to leave! We are only here for _her _." He pointed at Alvida. "That goes for all of you! Buggy the Clown and the rest of your crew, you have one minute to leave this tavern. If there are any of you still in here after one minute, there is a full squad on call waiting for you." He held up the den den mushi.

Buggy looked perplexed.

Alvida didn't move. She yawned broadly and took another sip of wine.

"Captain Alvida," said Koby. "You are under arrest for kidnapping, piracy, false imprisonment and abuse of the warlord charter against the World Government."

"You government bastards have some nerve," snarled a surly looking pirate in facepaint, holding a long whip. "You -"

He and two others dropped at Helmeppo's feet, the kukuri knives bloodied.

Several pirates stood up and booked it from the tavern.

Alvida's gaze did not blink. She was not even looking at him.

_She's not afraid, _Koby felt in his haki. _Between her powers and Buggy's crew. _

"What is all this about, Marine?' Alvida said coolly, regarding her reflection in her glass of wine."Forgive me if this feels a touch - _personal_."

Several more pirates left.

"Forty seconds," barked Helmeppo. "Times ticking, unless you want to face a full Marine squadron."

"Buggy's a bigger prize than I am," said Alvida. "Why are you willing to let him walk and not me? Enlighten me, boy. This feels like a..._ vendetta _. Did I kill your little brother in a battle? Leave you sad and broken after a one-night stand?"

A handful more pirates swiftly excited.

Koby could feel the energy of the rest of the crewmates. The situation was perturbing them. They knew this was something bigger, something external to them, and that they weren't going to get themselves arrested over something that didn't concern them. If the government was going to let them walk, then walk.

Buggy was looking from Alvida to Koby, clearly confused.

"I'm a rather disappointed by this reaction," said Alvida. "This _ boy _walks in and starts making announcements, and half your crew flees, Buggy. The worst of Impel Down can't take a pair of Marine children? For shame."

"What the devil is going on here?" Buggy growled at Koby. "What the hell are you after Alvida for?"

"Alvida, if you come quietly, we are willing to spare Buggy and your crew," said Koby.

Alvida turned around in her seat, took a delicate sip of from the bottle of wine, and stared Koby full in the face.

"That is the stupidest proposal I have ever heard," she said.

Koby felt his Emotion self surge into overdrive, feeling her emotions against his haki. She was no longer mildly annoyed. He _knew _that look from back on her ship, and the cabin boy inside him was was quaking in terror.

"Why are you making this about me, child?" she said, her voice very deep. "I'll say it again, Buggy is a bigger prize than me. So why are you here for _me _?"

"That is government business," said Helmeppo. "We're not here for Buggy. As for the rest of you, twenty seconds."

Several other crewmates fled.

"Where have I seen you, boy?" said Alvida, raising an eyebrow. "You look familiar."

Koby's heart pounded. He felt Emotion Koby want to shrink into that tiny, useless cabin boy, quaking under her gaze, and he willed himself back to control.

"What a minute, aren't you that boy from Marineford?" said the man with his hair on fire. "The one Akainu nearly killed. We saw him Buggy! What the hell is he doing here?"

"What?" said Buggy, twirling the knives in his disembodied hands. "What's this? Here to capture those of us who evaded Marine clutches all those years ago?! Well the great Buggy-sama -!"

"This isn't about _you _," said Koby, almost desperately. "Please!"

"You have fifteen seconds to leave, or you'll be taken into custody as well," said Helmeppo. "Buggy, we're giving you a chance. _Take _it."

"Captain, this isn't worth it!"

A new voice cut across the tavern. A tall man with long black hair and a scarf had stood up, his hands clenched.

"Captain, she ditched you at Impel Down!" he said, pointing a finger at Alvida, rigidly. "She made us do it! She's not loyal to you - she's only here for herself! If they're willing to let us go - then leave her! She left _you _!"

The shot made Koby jump, as the man dropped, clutching his stomach.

"CABAJI!" screamed Buggy.

Alvida had drawn a pistol so fast Koby hadn't even known she was in possession of one. She took another drink of wine, her hand clenched against the neck of the bottle. Koby felt pure, intense rage from her, nauseating. Again, the small cabin boy inside of him trembled against a feeling that was all too familiar.

"Captain, please..." the man gasped. A second bullet sent him back to the floor.

"I will not abide mutiny, Buggy," Alvida said, coolly over her smoking pistol. But Buggy was looking at her with a very different expression now.

"Alvida, is this true?"

"Shut up, Buggy."

"Alvida, drop the gun," said Koby, in a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation. His Observation was swimming madly between the rapidly escalating emotions in the room.

"Captain, I know that boy too!" said Cabaji, weakly from the floor. " We saw him too, Captain...when we were all watching you…watching you fight at Marineford. That's Marine Captain Koby…"

Alvida dropped the wine bottle. It shattered on the floor, wine splashing just short of Koby's feet. Her composed, disdainful expression suddenly stark white as she stared at him.

_"Who _are you?" she said, very slowly.

She was staring at Koby now, her face awash incredulity.

And Koby felt it.

She _knew _.

She reached a hand slowly behind the bar.

"Freeze!" shouted Koby.

Alvida did not freeze. She lifted, single-handedly, the iron mace from behind the bar, her eyes locked with his.

"My god," whispered Helmeppo.

She knew now.

There was no going back.

* * *

**Oops I forgot i'm supposed to be fully cross-posting the fic again...**


	11. Chapter 11

_ IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY _

A little over a month or so had passed. Impel Down was in the initial steps of reconstruction. Koby's paperwork was still gathering signatures from all the Vice Admirals. Impel Down's staff had been for the most part receptive to the changes. Sadi-chan was wild as ever, but Koby was surprised that no one else seemed particularly upset that they were basically uprooting the entire prison - on the contrary, the staff seemed for the most part, relieved.

"I don't have anything of note to report Alvida," said Koby. "These things don't happen overnight."

"Oh how delightful," said Alvida. "You've brought me a newspaper!"

"What? Oh, no - I just had this," said Koby, looking perplexed at the newspaper.

"Hmmm...well surely you wouldn't mind sharing?" she yawned.

"Can't you get your own newspaper?" said Koby. "It's just news."

"I can, but the news is far more interesting when it can be shared and debated," said Alvida. "Of course I could ask any of my numerous acquaintances to share the news with me, but none are so _informed _and _involved _as you are, Koby. Why would I trouble myself prattling with some guard when I could speak with _you _? The golden child of the new government."

"You flatter me" said Koby dryly.

"Be thankful, I don't flatter much," said Alvida. "All I would like is to be able to share a cup of tea over the day's politics with you. We can play that game of backgammon."

"You still labor under the delusion we're playing backgammon, Alvida."

"At least share the news," she sighed. "You're a dreadful bore."

"Things are a mess," said Koby, holding the newspaper broadly. "We barely have a government. Helmeppo and I are trying to make sure people don't get tortured, but there's an obnoxious woman who is blackmailing me. Fleet Admiral Tsuru is trying to do her job but unfortunately nobody really wants to take a woman in her eighties very seriously. The Revolutionary Army is running the news and everyone is trying to come up with a new definition of piracy because we're rewriting laws." He folded the newspaper and tucked it into his back pocket. "Happy?"

"Re-writing the laws around piracy?" said Alvida brightly. "Oh that sounds excellent. Use that in your fancy paperwork to help my case."

"Nice try," said Koby. "We've decided there's two kinds of pirates. People who get in a boat and go treasure hunting, and people who get in a boat and go treasure hunting and attack people. You fall in the latter category Alvida. I saw much of it in my youth, you forget."

"Oh Koby, that was _ages _ago, running shotgun to a warlord was much more lucrative," said Alvida. "Your judgmental attitude continues to be unbecoming."

"Ah, forgive me," said Koby blandly. "You would prefer me cheerful and delighted that I am being blackmailed.

"I can be very civil when I want to be," said Alvida. "I'd even share my nail polish with you if you came in here. This one would match your hair, see? It's call _Come Hither." _

Koby laughed. "'Come Hither?" Nice try. Why would nail polish be called that?"

"No, it actually really is," said Alvida, holding out the little pink bottle. "They're all called things like that. _Come Hither. Oral Fixation. Frankly Scarlet. _See for yourself."

Koby reluctantly drew up the bars and examined the lewdly named nail polish.

"Where do you get all of this?"

"A girl from the North Blue sends me trinkets once a month, and fan letters," said Alvida, as Koby turned away. "You sure you don't want to try it? Pink isn't really my color, I tend to stick to reds."

"I think that's my cue to leave," said Koby, starting to walk away.

"At least let me read you your horoscope!" said Alvida. "What's your sign, Koby? I could never bother to remember your birthday when you were on my ship."

"May 13th," said Koby, automatically. "No wait, I-"

"Hmm, Taurus…" said Alvida, eagerly. "You may be expecting some exciting news, Taurus! Perhaps a windfall, the return of an old friend, or a promotion? Who knows! Your love life will be heating up too, don't be afraid to try some new tricks in the bedroom! Oh my, how scandalous, perhaps I shouldn't be reading this to you. Just remember to stay grounded and keep and open mind as you ride the tides of change!"

"Did you just make that up?" said Koby, turning back to to stare at her, chuckling in spite of himself.

"No dear, it's here on the back page of the paper." said Alvida, looking up from a newspaper. "Have you never read your horoscopes?"

"You had an newspaper the whole time?" said Koby. "Why did you make such a fuss of asking me for mine?"

"This is yours, silly," said Alvida.

Koby stared at her.

"Please silly boy, pickpocketing is hardly a challenge for me," she said, waving a hand, her shackles clanking. "You were distracted by my trinkets and got too close, and turned your back to me. It was an easy misdirection. Hmmm, now for Pisces...romantic passions are flaring this week, heh, wouldn't that be nice…"

Koby was inside the cell before he had even realized he had thrust the key into the door..

"Give it back," he said.

It wasn't about the newspaper at all. It was about her. It was about _boundaries_.

"Gladly, sailor boy," said Alvida, smirking playfully up at him, draped across the couch. "But now that you're finally in here….how about that game of backgammon?"

She had that satisfied look in her eyes, like she had when had corned him into agreeing to this nonsense in the first place.

Koby stared, incredulous, suddenly realizing what he had done. She had played those boundaries.

He wanted to be angry, and yet he was...

Indignant. Annoyed.

….and vaguely impressed.

"Okay, I give," he said raising his hands. "Not bad."

Even Alvida looked surprised.

* * *

"Now, _my _backgammon board," said Alvida, as she unfolded the splintering wooden box from under her couch. "Is made of mahogany and rosewood, with mother of pearl inlay. The pieces are gold and silver. Real velvet on the inside and the die cups, with dice made of onyx...to die for, really. Nothing like this old piece of trash."

"Why aren't we playing with your set?"

"My personal effects are all locked away, Koby. Obviously, I'm not allowed to have them." said Alvida, laying the pieces across the board. "Fortunately I have been able to re-amass some necessities over the years, but this is all they would give me. Believe me, I've tried."

"Necessities, of course," said Koby, looking around the cell with its books, flowers and furnishings. "_Only _necessities."

"Oh hush, don't be patronizing," said Alvida. "It's very unattractive. Do you know how to play backgammon?"

"Of course."

"I'm quite surprised you got me in here," said Koby, in spite of himself. He had been trying to tune out the most of his Observation when he was around her, he clearly hadn't felt her snatch his newspaper.

"Sleight of hand is one of the first tricks a thief learns. That and lockpicking. And I am _very _good at both," said Alvida, rolling the dice. "Really, such a fuss over the news. Your lovely Fleet Admiral Tsuru visits and brings Doflamingo the news, you know."

"What?" said Koby incredulously. "No!"

"I swear it," said Alvida, raising a hand, her shackles clanking. "She even lets him out for a stroll once in awhile. Not outside of course, just around Level Six. He follows her around like a lovesick teenager."

"You are making this up," said Koby, sliding his piece across the board.

"I swear on Roger's grave," she said. "Besides, you and your boyfriend are surveying the place, right? You ought to know who gets what special privileges. I do love gossip."

She leaned back on the couch and began ticking off on her fingers. "Let's see, Drake is pretty chummy with Magellan and Hannyabal, Marine history and all. Lafitte gets his oh-so-special eyeliner and lipstick sent in from the West Blue sent in...he's _too good _for those of us who just get regular contraband makeup. He is _not _allowed tap shoes however," she chuckled, moving her piece over Koby's onto the next marker.

"You hear all this from the guards?" asked Koby, rolling the dice.

"Mhmmm, I have a couple whom have learned to trust me," she said, smiling with lidded eyes. "Basil Hawkins does tarot readings fairly religiously for several staff members who are superstitious, they give him stuff for it. Doflamingo's family has become fairly comfortable over the years, though none of them behave very well. Baccarat and Whitey Bay are both pretty popular with the gentleman, they get lots of fancy things, and supervised time outside - though of course they're not in solitary. Annnnd van Auger requests books on birds. I'm sure you could find out more if you wanted."

"Fascinating," said Koby, still not entirely sure he believed her as he slid his piece over hers.

"I do try to be informed," said Alvida, waving the newspaper. "I can hardly court visitors all the time. It's called solitary confinement because I have such dangerous information. So I try to make the most of what I can find out. Hmmmm, not bad," she added, moving her piece onto the triangle next to Koby's. "Of course, one never knows what to believe anymore these days. So much disarray."

"Well, the revolutionary army has been a great asset in establishing freedom of the press," said Koby.

"Yes, but it will take some time for the people to trust what they read," said Alvida, rifling through the newspaper as she shifted her piece two rows down. "That's how rumors get started…" she added, raising her eyebrows. "Rumors about even the most upstanding of Marines."

"Alvida, I'm doing what you ask, begrudgingly," said Koby, fighting a swell of anger. "I'm even in here playing backgammon with you. You telling the staff here about our relationship will not get your out of here. Taking down one Marine out of pettiness does not absolve you of a life of crime."

"For the love of Roger, you're so dramatic," said Alvida. "So noble and pure. Yes, please tell me more about my tragic lifetime of crime and sin. Perhaps if you say more self-righteous things my wicked black heart will be overcome with sadness."

Koby sighed, and rolled the dice. Alvida grinned as she beared off two of her pieces, turning and flipping through a few more pages of the newspaper.

"Oh heavens, are they still running that drivel _Sora, Warrior of the Sea?" _

"Hey now, Sora is _very _popular!" said Koby, defensively. "They have been printing re-runs for a few years now."

"Of course _you _like it, you goody-two shoes, they wrote bullshit like that to get kids to join the Marines. Sora is just Marine propaganda," said Alvida, dryly. "Sora was a woman, but that got changed quick when they wrote the comics."

"What? Really?"

"They had much better comics running when I was a child. Go read about the Germa kingdom, as in the _history, _not the nonsense that gets shown in the newspaper. Women get written out of everything," said Alvida, rolling the dice.

"Hey, we have Tsuru in charge now at least," said Koby, bearing off one if his pieces.

"About damn time," said Alvida. "How long did Garp and Sengoku make her sit on the sidelines? Years. That woman should have been running things ages ago. Maybe we wouldn't have lost so many good people out of of this hell hole."

She looked very pointedly at Koby. Koby felt a needle of agony creep into his stomach, as Luffy's empty cell swam into his mind.

"You win," said Koby quickly as Alvida rounded the last of her pieces the board. Alvida looked very pleased, fanning herself with the large ostrich plumed fan.

"I think I'll going then," said Koby, standing up.

"Thank you for indulging a bit of time with your old captain," purred Alvida. "Koby, would you be a dear and quickly bring me some of the strawberries from the staff room?"

"I beg your pardon? How would you know what's in the staff room?"

"Oh, Leopold mentioned it this morning," said Alvida, gesturing vaguely, her cuffs clinking. "He said he might try to bring me some."

"Great. Then get him to do it," said Koby.

"Derision doesn't become you, Koby," said Alvida. "What's trotting up to the staff room quickly?"

"No," said Koby. "I said that I'm not running errands for you."

"Koby, don't be petty," said Alvida, narrowing her eyes.

Koby turned to leave.

"Now listen here, cabin boy-" said Alvida, standing up, her hands clenched.

"No," said Koby. "Good night."

Koby shut the door, the click in the lock ringing. He could feel her stare all the way down the hallway. He didn't dare let his emotions and his Observation whatever was in that intensity of hers that followed him down the hall into the lift.

Those words crept back into his head.

_"Maybe we wouldn't have lost so many good people out of of this hell hole." _

The thought that he could have been sitting with Luffy over a piece of meat tugged at his chest, weighing his footsteps.

Instead he was drinking tea with a woman he hated.

* * *

Koby did go to the staff room, out of some uncharacteristically vindictive desire to the eat whatever was left in the staff room.

Helmeppo was in there, chatting with some of the guards.

"Rear Admiral! How are things going?" said one of them warmly upon him entering.

Koby was overall relieved that the staff did not take him and Helmeppo to be a nuisance for coming in and essentially overturning their entire workplace. On the contrary, a majority of them seemed to be fairly pleased with the changes that were being made.

"Koby, you'll never believe this," muttered Helmeppo. "You thought Alvida had things nice? Lafitte gets high-end eyeliner and lipstick sent in to him, he has a contact just for that. And don't get me started on Doflamingo's wild family."

Koby snorted into his coffee.

"I was just saying to the Commodore here," said a staff member. "I can finally sleep at night again knowing I don't have to get up and torture people in the morning."

"Yeah, and the heads think very highly of you," said another, a grateful smile on his face. "Well Domino's not thrilled, but she's not about to complain about it."

"What?" said Helmeppo. "Domino has been incredibly helpful to us. Everyone has, all of the staff. I mean, Sadi has been a little 'dramatic' about the changes, but otherwise -"

"Tch, Sadi's fine, she just wants her pets taken care of, and to get to keep her arsenal of toys," chuckled a woman, leaning on a chair. "Nah, the one you wanna watch out for is Domino. Anyway, all these changes, it might seem like its in opposition of what Impel Down is known for, but it's for the better."

"Thanks," said Koby, pouring himself a cup of coffee. _A whole lot of good that had done Luffy, _he thought.

He sat down on the couch, feeling drained. He paused a moment, it looked very familiar.

"Pardon me, if this is unrelated," he said. "But doesn't the prisoner down in one of the Level Four solitary cells have a couch like this?"

"Oh, you mean Alvida?" said one of the staff. "Yeah! We gave her one of our old couches."

"Oh, do tell why," said Helmeppo tersely, drinking his coffee with raised eyebrows.

"We switch them out of the staff rooms every few years or so; they get worn down pretty quickly," said another. "They're all the same, she'd been begging for some kind of furniture, guess we figured give her an old couch instead of just tossing it in the furnace with the rest of the junk."

"We gave her a nice couch though!" said the first man quickly. "Not the gross one from upstairs that was covered in chemical burns from Magellan sitting on it all the time. We gave her the one with the _least _coffee stains."

"Yeah, Doflamingo got the upstairs one!" laughed the woman.

"Well he's too tall for it, so it just looks rather silly."

"Delightful," said Helmeppo, looking wholly unimpressed.

"If this is an issue," said one of the guards hesitantly. "I mean, I suppose if we're honest, we might be a little indulgent with a few of the prisoners…"

"Ha!" snorted the female guard into her coffee. "Indulgent? You bring Cinnamon her 'morning coffee' with breakfast nearly every other day!"

"And you bring Baccarat that fancy conditioner!"

"Well you're over there making sure our tap dancing friend has his couture makeup."

"Lafitte is...v-very persuasive! Even without his devil fruit powers!"

"I do suppose we might have gotten a little lax on a few things over the years," said an older-looking staff member with a mane of grizzled hair, leaning on the couch next to Koby. "Some of these things got a little more relaxed when Hannyabal took over. I suppose in the case of someone like Alvida, she gets barely other privileges because she's in solitary, so we might be a bit more…_ generous." _

"A _bit_?" muttered Helmeppo.

"I mean, some books to pass the time," said the guard, with a bit of a sheepish shrug. "A few things so she wasn't sleeping on the floor... -"

"Oh, you just like her _feet_, Leopold," giggled the woman into her coffee. "Her _smooth _feet. Do her feet tell you all her deep dark secrets? Do they tell you naughty things?"

"If this is a problem, Rear-Admiral," cut in another staff member, apparently in an attempt to spare his colleague further embarrassment. "We can make some adjustments."

"No, it's fine," said Koby, thinking that if he made them take Alvida's stuff away she would probably piss her off and put him at risk.

"It's kind of sad," Koby said quietly, as he left the staff room with Helmeppo.

"That the world's greatest prison has half its staff fencing contraband all day for their little crew of favorites?" chuckled Helmeppo. "Well it's not the best look, but I suppose it's better than torture."

But that wasn't what was on Koby's mind.

To think the woman he had feared….and _still _feared, the woman who was once co-captain to a warlord, covered in jewels and finery - had now been reduced to lording over scraps of old coffee stained couch, a pile of books and other junk, and some strawberries from the staff room.


End file.
